A nos coeurs volés
by Redfoxline
Summary: Cloud tourne autour de Zack et court après les hommes, Zack tourne autour de Cloud mais reste juste un ami, les deux s'adorent et se font mal, et au milieu de ça, Sephiroth se marre. Titre stupide en bonus!
1. Playboy

**_A nos coeurs volés_**

Reconnaissance de dette: Propriétaire=Squarenix!

Note d'une dinguos de l'autre bout du monde (des fous): Coucou, ô gens! (s'incline)

Mea culpa: je devais attendre de l'avoir terminée avant de la publier...mais le chapitre 3 de cette fic est bientôt fini, et comme il n'y aurait que quatre chapitres alors je me suis dit: "Mais si je publie un chapitre pas semaine, ça me laisse le temps d'écrire la fin sans poster avec du retard!". Et donc, voilà le résultat. gné, me tapez pas! XD C'est bourré de fautes, je sais, pas encore eut le courage de tout corriger comme il faut. Pas bien, Lili, pas bien!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

**chapitre1: Playboy**

* * *

_Oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Mais de quoi j'ai l'air?_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh_

_J'ai une sorte de mal, _

_une sorte de mal que je ne définie pas!_

* * *

Le jeune soldat de dix-huit printemps ronronnait près d'un homme. La musique tambourinait contre les murs de béton. Autour d'eux, au milieu des ténèbres, sous les flashs multicolores d'une boule à facette, une véritable jungle urbaine. Ca sentait le parfum, la sueur et la cigarette. La foule dansait sur le parquet prévu à cet effet, sifflant, criant, riant. C'était l'extase. On faisait jouer son corps sur le tempo assourdissant, plus ou moins ivre, plus ou moins sagement. "L'Extase", tel était le nom de cette boite de nuit perdue dans le secteur 7 de Migdar, lieu de perdition pour la jeunesse folle, lieu de consolation pour lui. Elle n'était pas plus branchée que les autres, ni plus malsaine, mais sans doute la plus libre. Ici, les gens tombaient les masques le temps de la nuit, oubliant le mot "morale" pendant quelques heures noires, juste le temps de rêver que la vie était belle.

D'un geste félin il défit les premiers boutons de la chemise rayée que portait l'homme contre lequel il était presque allongé. Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une chose, et ce n'était certainement pas de la sympathie sage. Le blond -Cloud Strife- faisait partie de ceux qui venaient ici pour rêver qu'on les aimait. Et ce soir encore, il avait un homme dans les bras. Il était mignon ce garçon. Un brun aux yeux verts, un peu maigrelet, qui lui avait offert un verre pour l'aborder. Un rouquine imbibée d'alcool passa près d'eux en gueulant que la musique était d'enfer. Ou bien peut-être parlait-elle des boissons, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Peu importait. Se faisant de plus en plus caressant, il mordilla sensuellement le menton de sa nouvelle conquête. Une main baladeuse trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses fesses et se permit des gestes déplacés sous le regard de deux adolescentes ricanantes. En se fiant à leur âge et à leurs rires gras, Cloud déduisit qu'il s'agissait de leur toute première sortie en boite et qu'elles n'avaient pas mis le holà sur le nombre de verres. Sans doute le spectacle de deux hommes se pelotant était hilarant lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une bulle d'éthanol...

Finalement ce fut l'autre qui fit le premier pas. Il lui saisit la main et le dirigea vers la sortie de "L'Extase", le questionnant toutefois du regard. Mais les iris bleus brûlantes le rassurèrent: il en avait envie. Cloud et son compagnon d'un soir franchirent le seuil. Une bourrasque de vent frais les firent frissonner. Quelle fournaise à l'intérieur! Ils saluèrent le vigile, les deux étant des habitués, et traversèrent le parking. Le blond glissa rapidement une main dans la poche de son jeans. Ses doigts touchèrent un film plastique carré. Rassuré d'avoir ce qu'il fallait, il se laissa guider vers une voiture bleue. Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, il en sortait et le brun démarra, retournant chez lui. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas de numéros de téléphone, ni d'adresse e-mail. C'était à peine s'ils avaient retenu le nom de l'autre.

Comme à chaque sortie, Cloud Strife retourna dans son barraquement. Il avait un peu bu mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'ivresse d'une relation fugace, une des seules choses qui consolait temporairement son coeur malade. Il n'avait cure que cela soit éphémere. Il en avait besoin.

Une douche silencieuse plus tard, il s'effondra sur son lit. Son voisin perçut vaguement les grincements des ressorts du matelas avant que les camarades de chambre ne plongent dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

Le blond s'étira comme un chat, laissant échapper un long baillement qu'il masqua partiellement de sa main. Son crâne résonnait légèrement mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. L'adolescent rejeta ses couvertures à l'autre bout du lit et put constater que Storm, son collocataire, avait déjà mis les voiles. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas sa journée de libre, lui! Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin se lever tardivement! Il allait certes devoir prendre son petit-déjeuner en ville mais ne regrettait pas ses heures supplémentaires de sommeil. Surtout pas après une soirée passée à l'extérieur. Et comme à chaque lendemain de ce genre de sortie, il se rendait au café que tenait son amie d'enfance Tifa pour manger.

Les barraquements symbolisaient, pour Cloud, le pire endroit sur terre. Les couloirs étaient sombres, le sol sale, les gens peu bienveillants voire carrément violents, l'odeur immonde. Avant d'entrer dans le corps armée, il lui avait fallu prouver ses qualités de militaire. Ce n'était pas une chose facile car il fallait travailler dur pour réussir les examens mais, surtout, il fallait survivre au premier étage des logements. Les pièces ne permettaient l'abri que de deux personnes mais ils vivaient à trois, et les plus durs des promotions de Cadets tabassaient ceux qui réussissaient le mieux dans l'espoir que ceux-ci abandonnent, et ainsi libèrent des places. Hélas pour lui, il avait été l'une des cilbes les plus fréquentes de ce type de personnes durant cette période d'apprentissage. Heureusement, il était à ce jour Soldat de Troisième classe et, bien qu'il ne menait pas la grande vie, il jugeait sa situation confortable.

Sa situation physique et économique bien sûr.

"Eh, Cloudy!"

Zack apparut à l'autre bout du hall du bâtiment, sourire au lèvres et Buster Sword à la main. Il traversa l'espace au carrelage rouge sang à la vitesse de l'éclair avant d'offrir à son (pauvre) ami une étreinte serrée. Très serrée. Etouffante!

"Za...zack!" s'étrangla Cloud alors que ses poumons recherchaient soudainement l'air.

"Oups! Pardon, Cloudy! Alors, comment ça va?"

Cloud -et non Cloudy- s'apprétait à lui faire remarque qu'il était assez difficile de bien se porter quand on manquait d'oxygène mais il ravala ses mots. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur l'uniforme kaki que portait le plus âgé. Plus rien ne distinguait la boue de la chaussure. Quant au pantalon et à la veste, il semblait que les vêtements plus ou moins troués et brûlés avaient échappé de justesse à une explosion. Théorie qui se confirma quand il aperçut sur la joue droite du brun des traces noirâtres.

"Ca ne serait pas à moi de te demander ça?"

"Oh?" Zack jeta un oeil à sa propre tenue avant de répondre d'un air enjoué: "Une bombe est tombée à quelques mètres de nous. Heureusement qu'on a trouvé de quoi se protéger! Tu aurais vu la tête de Reno, quand on est sorti de là-dessous! Il avait le visage noir et les cheveux encore plus roux que d'habitude. C'était hilarant!"

Que peut-on faire dans un moment pareil, à part lever les yeux au ciel?

"Tu te sens d'attaque?" questionna le jeune homme. "J'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner chez Tifa. Tu veux venir?"

Zack était un pièce immortelle de bonne humeur. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, comme ceux des chiots des neiges sur le Mont Nibelheim, des épis jais en guise de chevelure et un charme dévastateur, le tout enrobé d'une bienveillance naturelle. Mais le plus important, il était tombé amoureux de Cloud. Alors il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ignora ses pieds en sang, son dos courbaturé et la sensation désagréable des vêtements sales après trois jours de missions dans des galeries sur le front. Joyeusement, il accepta l'offre.

Les deux hommes traversèrent les rues grises de Migdar en discutant gaiement. Zack, éternel bavard, lui racontait dans les moindres détails sa dernière mission du côté de leurs chers "trous paumés", comme ils aimaient à appeler ces régions de minuscules villages semblables à ceux où ils avaient grandit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu mercenaire le Première Classe avait remis les pieds à Gongaga. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, comme si le temps avait épargné le hameau de son enfance. Il était donc retourné dans sa maison, histoire de saluer ses parents et de leur donner des nouvelles. L'occasion de montrer à son père quel homme il était devenu.

"Et là il a fait: 'T'es qui, toi? T'as ben la tête d'un mercenaire.' "

Cloud s'étranglait de rire en buvant son café. Dynamique comme toujours, son ami exécutait des grands gestes en parlant et imitait la grosse voix paysanne de son géniteur et son accent prononcé de la campagne, n'hésitant pas à en rajouter une couche pour provoquer son hilarité. Qu'il était bon de voir son petit hérisson sortir de sa coquille!

"Salut P'pa! Alors, ça va? -Nom de vin d'l'amour d'Gaia, ça serait pas mon rejeton?" Il ricana en se remémorant la scène. "Comme si un inconnu l'appelerait papa! Enfin, ils vont bien tous les deux, je suis content. Je leur ai filé un coup de main aux champs avant de rentrer. Et j'ai pris au moins dix kilos! Regarde moi ça! Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais maigre comme un clou, elle m'a fait la cuisine. Impossible de résister à sa tarte!"

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de ta part?" lui répondit le blond d'un ton taquin en jouant du bout de l'index à faire tourner sa tasse sur la table.

"Méchant! A t'entendre, je suis goinfre."

Il y eut un silence mais Cloud souriait de toute ses dents, moqueur, en le fixant.

"Mais tu es cruel aujourd'hui!" geignit le gradé. "Au lieu de t'acharner sur ma pauvre personne, raconte moi un peu ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence."

Cloud parut soudain un peu moins jovial, bien qu'il cachait le mieux qu'il le pouvait ce fait derrière un masque de nonchalence. Zack, cependant, n'était pas dupe. Cela ne datait pas d'hier, cette attitude, il l'affrontait mantenant depuis un certain temps. Le brun ignorait précisement pourquoi Cloud se comportait de cette façon: essayant de cacher tant bien que mal les évènements qui composaient sa vie. Hélas pour lui, Zack avait fini par comprendre ce que Cloud tentait de dissimuler derrière cette barrière de non-dits. Il fronça des sourcils, passant rapidement d'une attitude détendue à une autre plus sérieuse, et se pencha légèrement en avant pour capturer le regard azur en face du sien.

"Toi, tu as encore passé la nuit en boite. Combien d'hommes tu as eu en une soirée, cette fois?"

Le ton n'accusait pas, et pourtant le cadet se braqua comme si Zack l'obligeait à se justifier.

"Un seul!" grogna-t-il en évitant de regarder son ami en face, le feu aux pommettes. "J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu."

Une fois de plus, Zack se contenta de lui jeter un regard désolé. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir, le voir se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de tant d'hommes indifférents, de le voir chercher vainement toute sorte d'affection sincère. Il n'aimait pas mais il se tut, une fois encore, et balaya le sujet pour avancer un autre thème de conversation plus guilleret.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux longues heures à parler de tout et de rien que le duo se décida à rentrer aux barraquements. Zack prit les devants, déclarant avec une grimace digne d'un enfant de cinq ans qu'il sentait le rat mort et qu'il avait largement besoin de retourner à la civilisation moderne, c'est à dire à l'hygiène. Le blond lui promis de le rejoindre le lendemain matin à son appartement pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il restait un peu dans le café pour aider sa meilleure amie à faire la fermeture. Et puis, il ne mourrait pas d'envie à ce que son camarade connaisse ses projets de soirée...

"Alors?" fit Tifa en plaçant la dernière chaise sur la table ronde du fond.

"Alors quoi?" répéta-t-il, sachant pertinement ce dont elle désirait parler.

"Où vas-tu ce soir? Je sais que tu ne veux pas le dire à Zack mais tu ne rentres pas tout de suite, n'est-ce pas?"

Cloud retroussa les manches grises de sa chemise en silence. Les iris noisette braquées semblaient indiquer que leur propriétaire arracherait la vérité par la force de ses poings s'il le fallait. Il évita de la regarder, pria pour ne pas rougir, et déclara d'une voix trop plate pour être naturelle:

"Chez Léon. On s'était fixé rendez-vous."

La jeune femme émit un reniflement qu'il aurait juré méprisant mais n'ajouta pas de commentaires. Le torchon propre qu'elle maniait pour rendre son brillant au bar était la cible de leurs deux regards dans ce monde éphemère où le son n'était plus. Elle savait, elle aussi, que le sexe était pour son ami un moyen d'échapper à une souffrance intérieure. La brune n'était pas encore parvenue à lui tirer la vérité à ce sujet: jamais il ne lui avait expliqué ce qui le rendait si malheureux, si mal dans sa peau. Elle craignait que ce comportement volage ne lui attire des ennuis plus gros que lui mais il la rassurait en lui assurant qu'il gardait les pieds sur terre. Mais pour combien de temps? Voilà la question qui la taraudait le plus tandis qu'elle achevait de ranger les verres propres sur l'étagère. Un jour, il tomberait certainement sur un homme marié cherchant une distraction, pou alors il boirait un verre de trop...et comme il rentrait à pieds à la caserne, Gaia seule savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver sur le chemin du retour!

Son esprit voyageant dans les vagues de ses inquiétudes, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Cloud s'était approché d'elle. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque les deux bras musclés de l'homme s'accoudèrent au comptoir. Elle releva le menton, un peu surprise, et rencontra une paire d'orbes de la couleur du ciel et un sourire. Automatiquement, ses muscles se détendirent. Quand il lui adressait ce sourire réconfortant, sans masque et sans cachoteries, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. C'était comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, tous les deux, jouant dans les roches marines de la montagne.

"Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Je serais prudent. Et puis, Léon est quelqu'un de bien."

"Si tu as envie d'avoir juste des partenaires de sexe, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher Cloud..."soupira-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. "Mais promet-moi une chose: si un jour tu en as vraiment trop sur le coeur, au lieu de courir après des hommes, va plutôt en parler à quelqu'un, d'accord? Je ne sais pas ce qui te pèse tant, mais Zack et moi seront toujours là si tu as besoin de nous."

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de hocher la tête avec une mine grace. La promesse n'avait pas été faite à haute voix, mais Tifa fut satisfaite.

Cloud poussa la porte vitrée du bar-café et prit directement la ruelle sur la droite. Les pavés gris sentaient le pétrole par ici: à droite comme à gauche se tenaient des garages. Réparateurs de motos, réparateurs de produits ménagers, réparateurs de voitures, réparateurs de vaisseaux...tous les bricoleurs de véhicules paraissaient s'être donné le mot pour se réunir dans cette petite rue. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble aux tons jaunâtres. Des ados en mal d'expériences fortes avaient explosé le digicode à l'entrée, il n'eut donc pas besoin de chercher dans sa poche le post-it que lui avait écrit le garçon lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Le linoelum -jaune lui aussi- grinça sous ses bottes tandis qu'il montait les escaliers et traversait un couloir désert. L'adolescent frappa trois coups secs à la porte de l'appartement numéro quatorze et patienta quemques instants. De l'autre côté on jurait contre le verrou qui faisait encore des siennes. Puis le battant rendit les armes et une tête brune apparut dans l'encadrure. Cloud lui adressa un petit sourire accompagné d'un simple "Salut". Sans un mot, l'autre lui tendit la main et le fit pénétrer dans son antre.

Léon lui proposa à boire, offre que Cloud refusa. Ils discutèrent un peu des dernières nouvelles de l'un comme de l'autre, car après tout ils étaient aussi des amis, mais le blond se tenait dans les bras de son compagnon, les mains posés sur son torse. Ils adoptaient presque l'attiude d'un couple. Ce n'était pas concerté mais cela répondait au besoin cruel de se sentir aimé des deux parts, illusion dérisoire que le bonheur pouvait aussi leur appartenir un peu, le temps de se voir. Ils s'offraient de la chaleur humaine, ils s'offraient du réconfort, ils s'offraient de l'amour en papier-carton. Pour Cloud, c'était un très beau cadeau.

Les bras du plus jeune se nouèrent autour de la nuque du brun. Léon commença à l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, comme pour éviter de le brusquer, puis plus profondément ensuite. Il sentait la main de son ami soldat vagabonder dans ses cheveux, lui procurant des frissons agréables qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa bouche dériva dans le cou halé, mordillant la chair tendre, pendant que ses doigts fébriles se battaient avec le ceinturon qui, décidemment, lui donnait des difficultés à chaque fois que Cloud passait chez lui. Cloud se rendit d'ailleurs vite compte du manège de son camarade et retint un rire, préférant l'aider à se débarasser de l'accessoire devenu encombrant. Les deux hommes continuèrent à se faire frissonner jusqu'à ce que Léon lui saisisse la main et l'entraine vers sa chambre. Par habitude, Cloud se déhabilla et s'allongea sur l'édredon pendant que le brun fouillait dans un placard de la salle de bain pour mettre la main sur la boite en plastique rose et blanche qui leur était indispensable.

Une fois de plus, Cloud oublia qu'il était amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

* * *

Cet été, je receuille les reviews abandonnées au bord de la route! Vous en voyez une?

Si oui, cliquez sur le bouton vert! Si non, heu...hum...cliquez sur le bouton vert?


	2. June

**_A nos coeurs volés_**

Reconnaissance de dette: Squarenix, toujours créateur et possesseur de ce rêve merveilleux.

Note ..en retard, bien sûr!: Naturellement, je suis en retard dans la publication...enfin bon, c'est ce qui fait tout le charme de la chose, non? (Heu...non, ok..)

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à **Hopefully** que je n'ai pu remercier directement. Merki beaucoup! ^^ Eh, non, Zack ne va pas vraiment faire fonctionner son charme comme tu le pensais. En espérant que tu apprécies quand même! =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre deux: June**

* * *

_Je me fais que du bien, _

_je me fais que du sale, _

_c'est normal._

_***_

_Maman, j'ai peur, _

_de tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur..._

_Ô maman pourquoi j'ai si peur_

_Que tout commence et que tout m'écoeure?_

* * *

"Cloud? Cloud, réveilles-toi!"

Une main s'échappa de la montagne grise que formait la couette, en boule sur le lit, et chassa mollement le bras qui le secouait là-dessous, dans son cocon chaud. Mais le combat ne s'arrêta pas là et Storm appuya encore une fois sur la forme arrondie -qu'il supposait être l'emplacement de l'épaule- dans le but de tirer l'animal en dehors de sa tanière. En assistant à ce spectacle, il ne pouvait que comparer son colocataire à un bernard l'hermite, mais il doutait sérieusement que la comparaison ne lui plaise, surtout de si bon matin. Storm laissa échapper un gros soupir, déjà fatigué par cet effort qui lui paraissait surhumain. Bon, d'accord, il était classé fainéant de première classe par ses supérieurs, et alors? En tout cas, c'était le premier matin où Cloud ne se levait pas avant lui. Même quand le blond attrapait une grippe carabinée et qu'il était supposé rester au lit ou à l'infirmerie, il continuait de se lever aux aurores et se rendait aux entraînements comme si de rien n'était. Or, le grognement sonore de la Bête lui indiquait que son camarade se portait comme un charme et réchignait à se sortir de son lit. Storm s'essaya donc une nouvelle approche.

"Oulà! Déjà cette heure-là? On est vachement en retard!"

Ce n'était pas un pur mensonge en soi: si Cloud poursuivait son petit manège, ils devraient bientôt trouver une excuse auprès de leurs supérieurs.

Cette réplique presque anodine eut pour effet de faire voler la couette à l'autre bout du lit. Le blond apparut en boxer, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'ordinaire, même si cela pouvait paraître impossible, et il attérit d'un bond sur ses pieds devant son compagnon d'armes, l'angoisse lisible sur son visage très pâle.

"Quoi?! Quelle heure est-il? Où sont mes vêtements? On est en retard de combien de temps?"

"Ah oui, tiens. Ca marche."

Un coup d'oeil au réveil sur sa table de nuit indiqua à Cloud qu'en effet, il n'était pas à jour sur son planning habituel. Il avait dormit _cinq_ minutes de trop.

"Tu sais que parfois je te déteste?" grommela-t-il, ayant retrouvé son calme.

"Tu es à la bourd. Et tu as une sale tronche."

"Merci du compliment."

Décidemment, Storm valait le détour. Bien que donnant l'impression d'être terriblement désagréable dès le matin, il se montrait dans ses gestes prévenant. Cloud marmonnait une série de malédiction sur le fait de devoir se lever si tôt tandis qu'il lui mettait une tasse de café chaud entre les mains avant de se servir lui aussi de l'indispensable breuvage noir. De lourdes marques sous les yeux du blond montraient clairement qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié d'un sommeil suffisant. A quoi cela était-ce dû? Il lui semblait pourtant que le campagnard n'était pas rentré tardivement dans la soirée. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Il savait que, malgré ses sorties répétées et fatiguantes, Cloud prenait toujours garde à ne pas sombrer dans la débauche totale.

"J'ai l'impression que Bahamut m'est tombé sur ma tête" grimaça le jeune Troisième Classe en se massant douloureusement les tempes. "J'ai pas bu pourtant..."

"T'étais pas en boite, toi?"

"Non. Chez Léon."

Storm se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête. Contrairement à Tifa et à Cloud, il connaissait la raison pour laquelle celui-ci volait à droite et à gauche. Pas que son ami le lui ait avoué. A sa grande surprise, Storm semblait posséder le don de deviner aisément ce que pensait les gens. Il ne critiquait pas l'attitude de Cloud, ne tentait même pas de le réconforter ou de le dissuader. Si le blond se sentait mieux ainsi, alors qu'il fasse ce qui lui chante. Il était majeur et vacciné, le gars de Nibelheim! Cependant, si jamais il s'avérait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, Storm lui filerait un coup de main sans problème. Comme pour le remercier de lui ficher la paix, Cloud faisait l'impasse sur l'incroyable flemmardise de son collocataire. Il fermait les yeux sur le tas de linge sale enfouis sous le lit, sur les papiers qui débordaient du tiroir de son bureau et sur ses chaussures, qui trouvaient toujours une place improbable dans leur chambre mais jamais dans le placard prévu à cet effet.

"Un truc qui va pas?"

"Pas le moral" grogna Cloud en mordant férocement dans une tartine. Si on considérait le pain sec en tant que tel. "C'était à mon tour de faire les courses?" questionna-t-il, un peu étonné qu'il n'y ait pratiquement rien de mangeable sur la table ronde ce matin-là.

"Hum. Pour te punir, j'ai fini les derniers biscuits comestibles."

"Désolé" ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser le blond malgré le sourire de son colocataire. "J'irais ce soir." promit-il.

"Généralement, tu reviens plus joyeux quand tu vas voir Léon. Dispute?"

"Non. C'est juste que... les copains de baise, c'est lassant..."

"Attention à la population, Strife vient de prononcer un mot vulgaire!" se moqua Storm. "Et en plus il est blasé. Va falloir que tu ailles roucouler avec ton Première Classe, sinon tu vas nous faire une dépression. Je n'irais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère, t'es prévenu. Trop crevant."

Soudain, Cloud stoppa net tout mouvement. Storm l'observa, un sourcil relevé, plutôt amusé par la tournure des évènements. C'est qu'il était drôle, l'homme-chocobo (ne lui répétait pas qu'il avait dit ça!), lorsqu'il s'immobilisait comme une statue de pierre avec une joue encore gonflée par une bouchée de pain. A croire qu'une catastrophe s'annonçait...

Et Storm en fut témoin: c'était une catastrophe naturelle. Une tornade pour être précise. Celle que créa Cloud en fonçant droit dans leur minuscule salle de bain, enfilant son uniforme plus vite que l'éclair, revenant dans la chambre pour enfiler ses bottes et attraper sa sacoche d'objets, puis repartant encore, filant vers l'entrée cette fois, criant dans son dos:

"J'avais promis à Zack de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui!"

Il claqua la porte. Storm, lui, fixait l'horloge en buvant son café. Cloud n'avait aucune chance d'être à l'heure chez le brun, c'était certain. En retard.

Ces deux mots, Zack les pensait avec un peu d'amertume en finissant de boire son jus d'orange. Il avait vraiment espéré que son meilleur ami passerait. Enfin, non, il ne l'avait pas espéré. Habituellement, Cloud venait le plus naturellement du monde donc Zack ne s'impatientait pas de sa venue! Mais en plus de son comportement de plus en plus volage, Cloud zappait régulièrement les rendez-vous qu'ils se fixaient. Il partait rendre visite à quelqu'un en ville et cela durait plus longtemps que prévu, il recevait un coup de fil innatendu d'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir qui ne voulait pas comprendre que tout ça n'était pas sérieux, il était trop fatigué et devait dormir un peu, il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire des courses, et mille et une excuses non valables sur lesquelles le brun fermait systèmatiquement mes yeux. Pourtant, en plus de l'inquiéter, il en ressentait un pincement au coeur. Cela lui donnait l'impression que Cloud ne prétait qu'une importance moindre à leur amitié.

L'appartement se montrait à l'image de Zack Faire: Simple, des couleurs chaudes mais douces, et surtout très lumineux. Ce bout de "chez lui", il ne l'ouvrait pas aussi souvent que les gens pouvaient le croire. Ses amis y étaient toujours les bienvenus, mais comme il aimait rester dans ce lieu spécialement dans les cas de besoin de repos, il n'y avait que les personnes chères qui avaient eut l'occasion de s'y rendre pour plusieurs heures, et pas simplement pour accompagner l'homme lorsqu"il avait oublié de prendre quelque chose avant une sortie ou une mission. Zack était un être d'extérieur. Pendant son temps libre, il appréciait beaucoup de se promener dans les différents secteurs de la ville mako. Mais il aimait aussi énormément quand le Troisième Classe et lui flemmardaient dans son sofa, bavardant en regardant la télévision. Oui, dans ces moments là, il adorait littéralement s'enfermer dans son appartement.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge murale lui confirmèrent l'hypothèse que son cerveau avait déjà envisagé depuis un bon moment.

Ce serait un jour où les quatre murs familiers lui seraient insupportables.

* * *

"A terre!"

La rafale raya bruyamment le sol boueux, traçant une ligne mortelle derrière eux. Un peu plus loin, la détonation d'une bombe engendra des secousses, et ils durent se recroqueviller contre la paroi de terre pour éviter de tomber. Malgré le bruit assourdissant des nombreuses offensives lancées à leur encontre, il fallait éviter de provoquer le moindre son; ils respiraient donc tous aussi doucement que leurs cages thoraciques affollées le permettaient. Leurs ennemis étaient des Soldats, des Première Classe pour être précis, et selon leurs informations ils possédaient une ouïe si fine que faire tomber un simple paquetage les ménerait à leur perte. C'est pourquoi ils se tenaient, silencieux et immobiles, gravures de chair contre la tranchée. Le leader de l'équipe adressa un signe rapide au reste du convoi. Les hommes reprirent alors leur marche. Ils ne se pressaient pas, bien que le temps passé en territoir ennemi ne fasse qu'augmenter à chaque seconde le risque de se faire repérer. Ils avaient pour mission de déposer un objet à un point précis du camp de l'adversaire: une bombe, qui détruirait suffisement leurs stocks de vivres et d'armement pour tuer dans l'oeuf les attaques pendant un mois. Autant dire qu'ils participaient à une mission d'importance capitale. Un des hommes glissa brusquement mais le compagnon qui le suivait le rattrapa de justesse, avant que sa chute ne signale leur position. Un hochement de tête pour confirmer que tout allait bien, puis ils reprirent la route.

Ce fut au croisement que l'affaire se corsa. C'était une sorte de carrefour situé en plaine, ou quelques pseudo-buissons faisaient mine de cacher le drapeau orange. A présent, il fallait la jouer fine. Il n'était plus question de prendre le temps pour éviter de se faire voir, mais d'être rapide et efficace afin de remplir l'objectif sans que la troupe ne se fasse massacrer. A présent, ils appliquaient une nouvelle phase du plan.

Ils formèrent quatre équipes de deux. Un duo restait pour couvrir les arrières tandis qu'un autre montait guettait l'arrivée très probable de l'ennemi et le troisième groupe s'avançait à pas de loups, sans jamais traverser la bordure de la clairière, analysant le terrain. Le repérage fait, ils désamorcèrent les pièges sans trop de difficultées. Ce fut ensuite au tour du dernier duo d'intervenir. Les deux hommes, indifférenciables l'un de l'autre par l'uniforme et le casque, s'avançèrent rapidement sur le terrain découvert. Ils eurent le temps de poser l'arme au sol, mais jamais celui de l'amorcer. Comme issu du néant, le général Sephiroth et le général Rapsodo venaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire leur équipe. Ils s'en étaient pris d'abord aux gardes armés, puis se chargèrent des deux terroristes.

Soudain, une sirène s'enclencha.

Des soupirs soulagés s'échappèrent des lèvres des mercenaires. Ils se relevaient alors que les Première Classe s'éloignaient, rejoignant d'autres hommes de la compagnies. Profitant que les supérieurs s'échangent des remarques, les Soldats bavardèrent un peu, puis se placèrent en rang. Bien qu'on les laissât parler durant l'entretien, il fallait être prêt pour le briefing quand il prendrait fin. Pour une fois les instructeurs et les généraux semblèrent s'accorder sur ce qu'ils avaient remarqué pendant la simulation et cinq hommes vinrent se poster devant les rangs parfaitement alignés d'uniformes sales.

"Ce n'est pas trop mal..."

L'enseignant de la théorie comabive, également un excellent Première Classe, retint son sourire devant les yeux qui s'arrondissaient devant lui, alors que les visages tentaient de garder un masques d'impassibilité. Au cours de tous leurs entrainements, pas à une seule reprise ils n'avaient eut le droit à une phrase positive. On leur disait qu'ils étaient des bons à rien, qu'ils s'y prenaient mal ou ne pensait pas assez, qu'ils étaient faibles, pas fait pour monter en grade dans l'armée. Et aujourd'hui, miracle!

"Le plan tenait bien la route" confirma Angeal, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. "Compte tenu de l'ennemi, privilégier la discrétion à la rapidité était la meilleure option."

"Néanmoins il faudra apprendre à faire les deux à la fois" poursuivit Sephiroth. "Si vous aviez été plus rapides, alors nous n'aurions ni eut le temps de vous repérer, ni celui de vous attendre à la cible pour une embuscade."

"Il y a une amélioration" conclut Angeal, leur adressant un début de sourire encourageant. "et vous faites maintenant un bon travail d'équipe. Continuez sur cette voie et bientôt vous devindrez peut-être des adversaires potentiels."

S'en suivit quelques conseils de la part des instructeurs. Ils furent libérés au bout de cinq minutes, le véritable compte-rendu de la mission simulée se faisant lors du prochain cours de stratégie militaire.

Perdu au milieu de la foule de soldats, un jeune homme blond retira son casque et ne put retenir un regard inquiet vers l'horloge mural. A cette heure-ci, il ne faisait aucun doute que Zack s'entrainait, ou était parti en mission...autant dire que les chances de le revoir et de s'excuser pour son lapin du matin se résumaient à trois grains de poussières dans le désert. L'amerturme envahi son palais et ses iris se tintèrent d'un voile sombre. Il haissait plus que tout manquer ces moments précieux en compagnie du Première classe mais malgré lui cela arrivait souvent. Il se rendait bien compte qu'à cette fréquence, cela allait finir par gâcher l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. Cependant, était-ce sa faut si Dame Malchance semblait s'amuser par irer des ficelles devant ses pieds?

L'appartement sentait mauvais quand cloud poussa la porte d'entrée. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût en reconnaissant l'odeur moite qui lui piquait le nez: à coup sûr, c'était le lavabo de la minuscule salle de bain qui s'était encore bouché. L'eau stagnante ne l'avait pas étonné ce matin, sans doute parce que son attention se dirigeait uniquement vers l'horaire tardif. Après s'être rapidement lavé il quitta de nouveau les lieux en emportant avec lui les maigres restes de sa précédente paye. Il avait donné sa parole d'acheter des provisions et il se sentait si mal d'avoir manqué son rendez-vous du matin que ne pas respecter cette promesse si classerait définitivement cette journée dans la case "horrible". Au moment d'avancer un pas dans le couloir, néanmoins, son front percuta quelque chose de dur. Dur comme le béton, ce qui lui arracha un cri étouffé de douleur. En relevant le menton vers cet obstacle, qui devait certainement avoir été envoyé par un esprit malin, il percuta (c'était bien le mot, oui) que ce bloc n'était rien d'autre que le torse d'un homme. D'un homme grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs ébroussaillés et une cicatrice en croix ornant sa machoire.

"Zack!" s'exclama-til, son visage s'éclairant soudain de joie.

"Hey, tu tombes à pique, Cloudy!" répondit le brun en lui offrant son éternel sourire.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce matin!" s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. "Je me suis réveillé en retard et j'étais tellement dans le brouillard que je..."

"Hey, du calme Cloud!" le coupa Zack en riant, lui ébourrifant affectueusement les cheveux. "C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je voulais te voir plus tôt mais je viens tout juste de rentrer de patrouille. Comme tu n'es pas venu prendre le petit-déjeuner, j'ai cru que tu étais malade. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé?"

L'expression que lui rendit Cloud , complément tordue, le fit rire.

"Si mal que ça?"

"Simulation d'infiltration en territoire ennemi" marmonna le blond. "Le général Sephiroth et ton mentor nous sont tombés dessus comme des lions. Ils ont dit qu'on s'était amélioré, mais si tu veux mon avis on est toujours aussi nul!"

Zack fit une fois de plus entendre son amusement avant de réconforter le Troisième Classe. C'était toujours comme ça, au début. D'ailleurs, si les Troisièmes Classes parvenaient à venir à bout des deux plus grands soldats de cette armée, cela serait quand même un peu inquiétant! Il ne fallait pas aller plus vite que la musique.

"Au fait, j'allais faire quelques courses pour ce soir. Tu veux m'accompagner? Si je ne ramène rien de comestible on va mourir de faim."

Les fines lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut mais les yeux à peine teintés de mako, eux, scintillaient d'une lueur de culpabilité. Heureusement pour lui, le brun était trop heureux de pouvoir passer finalement du temps avec lui pour remarquer ce léger détail. Le blond, avançant à présent dans les rues larges de Migdar aux côtés de son aîné, sentait son estomac se tordre. Il repoussait encore cette vague de chaleur, cette bouffée de tendresse qui poussait en lui à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble comme un tournesol sous le soleil. Son cerveau comprenait bie le fait que son amitié devait passer avant tout le reste et pourtant le muscle qui cognait durement dans sa poitrine ne se souciait pas du tout des conséquences et continuait de s'éprendre un peu plus de Zack. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée...quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier la rafale d'hormones qui tourbillonnait en lui quand l'épéiste lui souriait...quelqu'un qui comblerait ce manque de retour d'affection et qui lui ferait surtout oublier qu'il aimait l'homme qui ne fallait pas.

Zack effleura sa main en marchant, inconscient des tourments qu'il causait malgré lui, et papotait joyeusement de la pluie et du beau temps tandis que Cloud l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, se contentant de sourire aux anecdoctes drôles et de commenter ça et là les derniers ragôts, et ce jusqu'à se qu'il atteignent une petit supérette au coin de la rue.

Cloud préférait ce genre de petit commerce. L'endroit était propre, bien éclairé, les produits frais et peu chers. Mais ce qui l'attirait indébiablement dans ces lieux, c'était cette touche de familiarité qui existait entre les commerçants et les clients. Les habitués échangeaient les derniers rayons entre le rayon des fruits et celui des conserves tandis que le caissier s'inquiétait de la santé du petit dernier auprès d'une mère de famille débordée. Cela ressemblait à sa maison, Nibelheim...l'aspect persécution en moins! Il savait que Zack, étant lui aussi natif d'un de ces minuscules villages ou tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, appréciait l'ambiance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la bonne humeur siègeant le rendez-vous improviste des Soldats, ils riaient à gorge déployée d'une scène se passant entre deux rayons au fond du magasin, où en allant chercher la plaquette de la survie (c'est à dire celle de chocolat), ils avaient croisé un vieil homme murmurant "Oui, ma douce" d'un air contrit à chaque phrase assassine de sa femme, qui en somme toute, lui hurlait quel bon à rien il était. Cloud riait encore en posant son sac de provisions sur le comptoir de payement, au moment où une main lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Perdu dans sa bulle, le jeune homme se retourna en souriant avant de réaliser que l'homme qui lui avait signalé sa présence n'était pas le Soldat de Première Classe. Il devait certes atteindre la taille de Zack, mais ses yeux verts émeraudes et ses cheveux bruns bien plus clairs -et surtout disciplinés. Inconsciemment une ride se creuse sur son front et ses paupièrent se plissèrent légèrement, dessinant une ombre gracieuse sur l'aile du nez. Deux secondes furent suffisantes pour que le jeune Troisième recadre le visage à un lieu: cet homme, il l'avait rencontré à "l'Extase" deux nuits auparavant, et à son souvenir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils terminaient une soirée ensemble.

"Tu te rappeles de moi?" questionna un peu timidement le jeune homme. "Jack."

Sa voix grave et suave, Cloud s'en souvenait très bien. elle lui rappelait un peu celle de Zack dans sa sonorité, bien que celle de Zack comporte toujours une touche de fraicheur.

"Bien sûr." répondit-il calmement. "Cloud."

Aussi incroyable que cela ne puisse paraître, ils devaient se présenter l'un à l'autre. Enfin....se re-présenter. Au milieu des basses et des flashs colorés, difficile de saisir le nom de son interlocuteur. Encore plus de le retenir quand les hormones décidaient de se manifester.

"C'est surprenant de se croiser dans un endroit comme celui-ci" commenta Jack avec amusement. Comme tu viens à pieds à L'Extase, j'étais persuadé que tu habitais plus vers le bas de la ville. Tu es dans le Soldat, à ce que je vois." ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'uniforme.

Ravi de pouvoir faire la conversation pendant que Zack trainait au rayon des CDs, s'étant rappelé qu'il devait acheter le dernier album d'un de ses groupes favoris à l'instant où Jack faisait son apparition (étant donné qu'il connaissait son ami pour passer des heures à éplucher les chanteurs en vue de dénicher de nouvelles musiques intéressantes) Cloud laissa passer devant lui une cliente et répondit:

"Seulement Troisième Classe. Je n'accomplit pas de grands exploits mais au moins la paye n'est pas mauvaise. Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?"

"Rien de très palpitant...je suis livreur de pizzas! Ca paye pas trop mal étant donné qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui en ont marre de cuisiner...Je travaille rue Stanislas.(1) Tu connais?"

"Elle n'est pas loin d'ici, non? Celle qui fait le croisement avec l'avenue Ganterie, en face du Septième Ciel?"

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Cloud se demandant toutefois si Zack allait durer encore longtemps. Il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard pour avoir le temps de cuisiner quelque chose de vraiment bon: il avait envie d'inviter son ami à dîner avec lui et Storm. Cependant le brun ne semblait pas décidé à quitter sa chère et tendre musique.

"Tu es libre demain soir?"

La question, lancée comme un béhémoth au milieu d'un ranch chocobos, ne dérouta pourtant pas Cloud. Il se doutait depuis le départ que l'irruption de Jack n'était pas sans motif. Soit l'homme avait envie d'un partenaire pour le lendemain, soit il lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. Et pour le blond, la première hypothèse se révélait plus plausible. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas réellement puisqu'il cherchait lui-même quelqu'un avec qui passer une nuit facile.

"Jusqu'au couvre-feu, 23 heures."

"Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve au Treizième? C'est un bar à ambiance assez sympa."

_"Surtout un bar avec une backroom" *(2) _ne put s'empêcher de songer le blond pendant que son interlocuteur le dévisageait suggestivement.

"A quelle heure ça ouvre?"

"Neuf heure et demi. On se retrouve là-bas?"

"Entendu."

"Cloudy!"

Zack arrivait joyeusement vers eux, adressant un signe au blond. Quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur il n'eut guère le temps de le questionner sur l'identité du nouveau venu que celui-ci déclarait posément:

"On se voit demain alors."

Et comme pour donner plus de poids à son discours, il saisit d'une main le menton de Cloud et apposa à pleine bouche un bref, mais possessif, baiser sur les lèvres surprises en face de lui. Puis il lui adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur, faisant rougir Cloud jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, puis sortit du commerce en sifflotant, fier de son coup. Cloud ne retint pas un minuscule sourire face à la témérité de Jack, bien qu'il ne se sentit pas à l'aise de feire ce genre d'actions en public avec un quasi étranger. Mais l'aspect amusant de la chose disparut totalement quand il se tourna vers Zack.

Soudainement, Zack avait pâlit. Les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait l'espace où une minute plus tôt venait de se dérouler le spectacle le plus horrifiant de sa vie.

"Zack?..."

Cloud ne savait tout à coup plus quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait mis Zack dans un tel état de choc. Après tout, il connaissait les relations que menaient Cloud et lui-même traversait la barrière des genres quand bon lui semblait. Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état? Où se situait le problème? Il n'était quand même pas _dégouté_?

Inquiet, il voulut s'emparer de l'épaule de son ami pour le secouer, le questionner sur les raisons de sa statufication. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré le bras musclé du brun que celui-ci fit un mouvement violent pour se dégager. Sans un mot, il fit brutalement demi-tour et quitta le magasin à grands pas.

Cloud se mit à trembler et les restes d'espoir au fond de son coeur déjà à moitié meurtri, éclatèrent. Le monde fut noir, blanc.

Puis, son monde ne fut plus rien.

* * *

(1): Lors d'un des concours que j'ai passé pour une école de commerce, l'examinateur en face de moi a vu que j'étais née à Nancy. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait de beau là-bas (je n'y avait vécu que la première année de ma vie donc je n'en savais fichtrement rien). Je répond, en deséspoir de cause "La Place Stanislas". Ce qui est vrai, elle est particulièrement jolie! Et là: "Mais qui était Stanislas?"Lili, bluffée, ne trouve rien à dire. Si vous voullez tout savoir, c'était le beau-frère de Louis V (ou Henry V, je me rappelle déjà plus). Bref, traumatisme, donc il a fallu que je case le nom quelque part!

(2): "Backroom" est le terme désignant une pièce à l'écart dans certaines boites, réservée à...certaines choses. En gros, en cru, et en pas joli, c'est une pièce à baise.

Eh, avec un lexique aussi fleur (heu...) ça vaut bien une petite review, nan?


	3. Je t'aime tant

**_A nos coeurs volés_**

Reconnaissance de dette: J'ai fait une petite collecte aurpès d'âmes charitables pour m'approprier les droits des personnages. La seule chose que j'ai pu récolter, c'est un bon coup sur le crâne.

Note de vacuité totale: Coucou!^^ Vous allez rire: je suis encore en retard! En plus d'une panne d'inspiration intempestive -mais rassurez-vous le chapitre quatre est en route- j'ai eu une crise de manque de motivation qui m'a surprise moi-même. Et elle aurait duré si je ne m'étais pas dit "Oh my Mog! C'est bientôt la rentrée, il faut que je me bouge le train si je veux terminer ça avant de crouler sous le boulot!". Bref, voilà le tableau.

Tout ça pour m''excuser de mon retard, en somme!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Attendez, c'est possible, ça? -réfléchit- ...disons que oui mes petits.)

Au fait ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux précédents.

Je suis décidemment très bavarde aujourd'hui!^^

**Chapitre 3: Je t'aime tant**

**

* * *

**

_Je regarde tes yeux et ça me fait pleurer_

_Ne fait pas cette tête je ne veux pas te blesser_

_Je taime tant_

_Je t'aime tant_

_Aujourd'hui je pars, je reviendrais demain_

_C'est pas toi et moi, toi et moi ça ne fait qu'un _

_Je t'aime tant_

_Je t'aime tant_

* * *

Il pensait qu'il était plus fort que cela.

Il le savait, pourtant. Cloud avait des hormones, des envies. Cloud avait des sentiments. Il possédait les capacités physiques comme mentales permettant de tomber amoureux, sortait souvent, en plus, ce qui favorisait les rencontres. Le blond lui avait bien dit quel genre de vie nocturne il menait. Et il n'était pas le seul homme sur terre. Il y avait d'autres hommes qui marchaient comme lui dans les rues pleines de la ville grise. Il y avait un homme qui avait su saisir sa chance en plein vol. Et cet homme ce n'était pas lui.

Zack Fair. Le grand Zackary Fair, comme le surnommait son ami Kunsel pour l'embêter. Grand, était-ce vraiment le mot? A présent qu'il dérivait en âme perdue entre deux districts, il ressemblait plus à un bambin qui ne retrouve plus sa mère dans le supermarché. Tout ses points d'appui venaient de céder. Amares rompues, il s'éloignait de la berge de raison où son esprit avait établit le campement depuis plusieurs mois.

Zack se dirigeait comme un zombie vers son refuge, espérant de toutes ses forces au travers de l'immense vague d'abbatement que la fidèle Aéris serait là, resplendissante au centre de son jardin, et qu'elle trouverait les mots pour lui remettre la cervelle à l'endroit. Il eut soudainement envie qu'il pleuve à flot, là, tout de suite, comme si la pluie pouvait laver son chagrin. Car il s'agissait d'un chagrin, n'est-ce pas? Oui, seul les chagrins d'amour possédaient ce pouvoir immuable de colorer votre monde du rose au gris en un instant.

Il trouva un peu de réconfort en poussant les lourdes portes de bois mouillé -sans doute avait il plu dans cette partie de la capitale. Déplacer ce poids requièrait un minimum de force, l'effort demandé chassa temporairement de son esprit la grisaille. Quand la jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision, il ressentit le besoin de courir vers elle comme un gamin qui vient de se faire gronder par sa mère court se réfugier dans les bras de sa grande soeur. Au lieu de cela, il avança bien droit sur ses jambes. Bien droit sur ses jambes mais tête basse, ce que remarqua sans tarder sa meilleure amie. La fleuriste se leva et attendit qu'il atteigne le parterre avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Zack?"

Il devinait malgré son air jovial une inquiétude au ton de sa voix. On ne voyait que rarement le légendaire Soldat le minois sombre. Il observait sans voir le parquet humide et pourri par les champignons, se laissa choir sur un banc, puis lâcha:

"Je suis amoureux."

Aéris haussa un sourcil. Holà, ça sentait le roussi! Depuis quand l'amour provoquait-il la dépression chez Zack? Et depuis quand était-il amoureux, aussi? En tant que meilleure amie officielle, selon les propres termes du brun, elle devait être la première à recevoir la mise à jour des sentiments de Zack.

"Je t'aurais bien répondu que c'est merveilleux et que je suis très heureuse pour toi mais j'ai comme l'impression que je dois plutôt être terriblement inquiète" soupira-t-elle en se grattant la joie, les yeux rivés sur la loque humaine assise dans son domaine. "Qui est-ce? Et pourquoi tu tires cette tête? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que l'amour est la plus grande assurance au bonheur du monde?"

Sa réplique arracha un maigre sourire à l'épéiste. Trop heureuse de voir cette faible lueur scintiller, elle en profita pour lui tirer la langue, ce qui le fit rire pour de bon et enflamma dans sa poitrine le foyer du réconfort.

Il fallut donc ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui expliquer. L'acte ne requièrait pas un talent immense. En plus, Zack était né grand bavard, alors parler pendant des heures c'était une chose qu'il faisait au naturel. Mais raconter tout...! Comment était-ce possible? Il n'avait cependant pas le choix au vue du regard courroucé fixé sur sa maudite carcasse. Alors il narra tout. L'amitié solide qui était née entre eux deux. L'attirance qui en avait suivie. L'étrange comportement de Cloud, qui l'inquiétait et le tuait à petit feu. Le désir de sortir avec lui. La peur de le perdre pour de bon, en connaissance du caractère solitaire de Cloud et de sa confiance morte-née envers tout être humain. La décision de l'aider, de continuer d'être son meilleur ami quoi qu'il se passe. Ses sentiments qui ne s'effaçaient pas. Cloud qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, naviguant dans les eaux troubles des amours d'un soir et oubliant leurs rendez-vous amicaux. Le sentiment d'abandon. La volonté de surpasser ce qu'il ressentait. Le type de la supérette. La scène. Le truc qui s'était cassé tout à l'intérieur. Le besoin urgent de s'enfuir, d'effacer ce passage de sa mémoire, de rembobiner la cassette.

Aéris avait rarement vu Zack aussi triste et aussi passionné à la fois. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire que la tournure que l'amitié avait prise pour ces deux là la surprenait. Elle ne connnaissait pas Cloud depuis si longtemps, quand on y songeait bien, néanmoins il lui suffisait de regarder Zack. C'était un homme fort, certes, mais un homme simple de nature. Contrairement aux autres garçons de la caserne les apparences ne le concernaient peu. Il voulait quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui ne se prenne pas trop la tête. Quelqu'un qui savait tout bêtement apprécier la compagnie de l'autre dans l'instant présent. Or, Cloud était ce genre de personne. Quand il se trouvait en compagnie de Zack, il se contentait d'être heureux et ne se souciait pas de savoir si leur amitié pouvait affecter leurs carrières, une question que se posaient beaucoup de Soldats quand ils se liaient d'affection pour quelqu'un de plus haut gradé.

"Longue histoire, en effet. Ca m'étonne que Cloud ait quelqu'un...d'après Tifa...enfin, bref...Tu es assuré à cent pour cent que c'est son petit-ami?"

Face à l'expression bête et sceptique de son ami, elle compléta:

"Est-ce que tu lui as posé la question, avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur? Non, hein? C'est exactement ce que je pensais. C'est malin, tiens." Elle soupia, visiblement très mal à l'aise. "Si il s'agit plus d'un coup d'un soir, tu vas passer pour un idiot. Si c'est le cas et que Cloud ne devine rien sur ce que tu ressents pour lui après cet épisode, c'est qu'il est encore plus idiot que toi!"

"C'est gentil de me consoler, mais qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Tifa?" s'enquit curieusement le Soldat qui se doutait à présent qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. "Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose de spécial?"

"H-Hein? Heu...non. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne sais pas. Peut-être, c'est sa meilleure amie après tout. Je veux dire...il n'est pas impossible qu'il se soit confié à elle mais elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet."

Son mensonge, car s'en était bien un, ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Zack. Il lui suffisait de voir les orbes vertes s'éloigner de lui pour scruter les pierres beiges du lieu de culte pour savoir qu'elle tentait de son mieux de lui cacher un renseignement.

"Oh! Aéris...."

Brusquement, Zack opta pour une tactique d'approche différente. Il se laissa tomber le menton sur les genoux de la jeune femme, surprenant celle-ci, et leva les yeux vers elle à la manière d'un chiot abandonné essayant de convaincre un passant de le laisser sortir de sa boite installée au milieu de la rue et de l'emporter pour l'adopter. A cela, il ajouta une voix geignante.

"Comment je peux régler mon problème si je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Cloud en ce moment?" couina-t-il de désespoir. "Si on ne me dit rien, à moi, je ne peux pas tout deviner..."

"Arrête ton char mon grand" céda-t-elle, incapable de résister à un assaut qui la prenait par les sentiments. "Mais dis toi bien que ce que je vais te dire est un secret que m'a confié Tifa et que je ne suis pas censé connaître moi-même. Même si je te raconte ce que je sais, tu ne dois pas le prendre comme une vérité inconditionnelle, d'accord? Tu me le promets?"

Il acquiesça et se redressa, assis en tailleur, tout ouïe. La fleuriste eut la sensation d'être une maman qui expliquait quelque chose de très sérieux à son tout petit garçon. C'était assez amusant, en quelque sorte, mais elle aurait d'autant plus aimé que cela ait eu lieu dans des circonstances moins malheureuses pour le brun.

"Selon Tifa Cloud se jetterait dans les bras du premier venu à cause d'une déception amoureuse. Plus précisemment "ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la couvrir de questions "parce qu'il est persuadé que la personne dont il s'est épris ne peut pas -ou ne doit pas- tomber amoureuse d'elle. Et elle suppose que c'est un garçon plutôt proche de lui, probablement quelqu'un dans le même barraquement ou dans la même unité d'infanterie."

"Ce n'est pas possible!" s'exclama le Première Classe. "Je l'aurais remarqué! Ou il me l'aurait dit, à moi! Je suis son meilleur ami!"

"Désolée, Zack. Je n'en sais pas plus. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Tifa? Elle pourra sans doute t'en dire plus que moi."

"Tch, c'est bien ma veine!" s'écria-t-il en se coincant la tête entre les paumes de ses mains. "Je tombe amoureux de mon meilleur ami et je dois trouver de qui il est amoureux, lui, pour le rendre plus heureux! Tu trouves pas ça bête, toi, comme situation?"

Elle lui sourit doucement, presque tristement. Oui, c'était une circonstance ridicule. Mais comme le disait le célèbre diction, dieu merci le ridicule ne tuait pas!

Cependant, combien il faisait mal!

* * *

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir métallique de la Shinra. Storm, adolescent peu enclin à adorer ou respecter ce qui représentait un temps soit peu l'autorité, maudit les ingénieurs ayant construit ces corridors en acier, beaucoup trop bruyants à son goût. Certes, sans eux il ne serait pas à l'abri des intempéries et aurait dû se contenter des pitoyables cabanons en bois, comme ses prédécesseurs. Mais Shinra était l'autorité par conséquent ses architectes forcément stupides.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion lorsque les pas stoppèrent devant la porte de son appartement. Intrigué au début, craignant qu'il ne s'agisse encore d'un Troisième appartenant au groupe qui le cherchait lui et Cloud depuis le début de l'année, il fut rassuré en percevant le cliquelis familier dans la serrure. Son camarade de chambrée rentrait enfin avec de quoi les nourrir. Pas qu'il mourrait de faim sur l'instant mais il craignait de devoir avaler ce reste étrange et d'origine indeterminée logé dans le frigo si jamais le blond ne ramenait pas un semblant de nourriture.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le cadet. Storm allait l'accueillir avec une de ses phrases de bienvenue si propres à lui-même, quelque chose du genre "Qu'est-ce que tu foutais pour prendre autant de temps?", lorsqu'il remarqua le vide. Un vide énorme dans les iris de son comparse. L'automate qui représentait incroyablement bien son colocataire déposa les courses sur la table et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers son lit.

"Cloud?" l'appela Storm sérieusement inquiet de cet état jusqu'alors inconnu chez le blond. "Eh, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?"

Cloud retira sa veste à gestes lents, jeta maladroitement ses bottes au pied du lit avant de s'effondrer au premier sens du terme sur sa couette. Storm se leva et s'avança pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Allongé sur le matelas, le corps de Cloud s'était légèrement replié sur les-même dans un mouvement instinctif d'auto-défense. Il fixait sansc sciller de son regard vide le mur, droit devant lui, comme si la présence même de l'autre homme n'atteignait pas son cerveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

"Rien."

La réponse lui était parvenue faiblement. Soit le centre de commande de la voix était très amoché, soit le blond était soudainement devenu aphone. Et comme Storm était loin d'être un imbécile, bien qu'il en donnât souvent l'air, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il avait sous les yeux un ado mal dans sa peau atteind d'un fort choc émotionnel. Un mec qui avait eut une journée pourrie jusqu'à la moëlle, quoi!

"Je vois."

Cloud ne sur jamais ce qu'il voyait. Il s'en contrefichait, d'ailleurs. En fixant le béton ébreché, il se crispait progressivement sur son lit, sans sentir la chaleur supplémentaire sur ses épaules quand, dans un geste attentionné, Storm le recouvrit d'une autre couverture. La préoccupation de son aîné, il ne la sentait pas. La radio qui chantonnait, il ne l'entendait pas. Accablé il ferma les yeux, comme si la barrière de ses paupières le couperait suffisamment du monde extérieur pour lui donner l'impression que ceci n'avait jamais existé, que le poids écrasant sur sa poitrine n'était qu'un rêve. Mais au contraire, la fine épaisseur de chair se fit écran géant de ses souvenirs, lui repassant en boucle l'effarement de Zack et sa fuite précipitée.

Storm s'assit sur son lit. Les ressorts grincèrent une protestation sous la masse nouvelle, ce qui ne dérangea pas le propriétaire du meuble, habitué au son désagréable. Droit comme la justice, il posa chaque main sur un genou et attendit.

Il resta immobile dans cette position une bonne partie de la nuit, gardien silencieux d'un coeur malade. Lorsque la respiration de Cloud se fit régulière, il s'allongea et réclama à son tour le droit au sommeil.

* * *

"Concentre-toi!"

Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Il manqua de ne pas parer le second. La pluie d'attaques reprit de plus belle, et il parvenait de moins en moins à garder un équilibre correct, incapable de suivre assez rapidement la lame pour trouver la feinte et porter offensive à son tour. Il ne saisissait que le reflet du néon, une étincelle d'éclairage éléctrique qui allait et venait tout au long de l'acier tel un éclair au fur et à mesure que son opposant enchainait les combos. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il allait tenir sans mettre un genou à terre, ce qui mettrait immédiatement fin au combat puisque cela signifiait sa mort par l'ennemi.

Il fallait réagir. Vite!

Malheureusement ses neurones refusaient catégoriquement d'enregistrer l'information, trop précoccupés par les récents évènements. L'image de cloud et de l'inconnu résidait dans ses pupilles et se superposait allégrement sur le duel qu'il menait.

Il sauta de justesse par dessus le mur qui lui barrait la route et sprinta pour échapper temporairement à son ennemi dont il venait de se soustraire. Dérapage contrôlé -ou presque- et il s'engoufra dans la première ruelle qu'il rencontra, espérant gagner un peu de temps. Du temps pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Une minute de plus ou de moins ne le rendrait pas plus apte au combat. Les murs de briques brunes, rouges mais devenues noires dans cette cité minière, se succédaient par paquest sous son regard inattentif, formant des maisons. Il fit soudain demi-tour à un croisement et frappa un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle, laquelle se dirigea avec la force d'un missile sur son adversaire. La seconde que l'autre prit pour donner un coup d'épée pour faire dévier l'objet dans un bruit assourdissant de métal lui suffit pour prendre son élan et se jeter sur son poursuivant, la Buster Sword brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Mais l'arme n'eut pas l'occasion de rencontrer le cou gracile que Zack fut violemment percuté par la lame de l'autre homme, la force de l'impact l'envoyant se crasher directement dans le mur d'en face. Toussant, Zack tenta de se relever au milieu du nuage de poussière avant de sentir le contact glacé sous son menton.

"Tu es encore mort."

Il soupira de dépit. Son environnement s'effaça en pixels alors qu'un gros "Echec de la mission" envahissait son champ de vision. Il retira les lunettes qui lui permettait de voir le monde virtuel pour retrouver la salle d'entrainement. Devant lui, dans cette salle, un Angeal fulminant, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Tu as encore échoué!' rugit son mentor alors que Zack, honteux, baissait la tête. "C'est la quatrième mission que tu bâcles comme un débutant de Troisième Classe! Tu ne fais aucun effort pour te concentrer!"

Sous l'assaut de repoches, qu'il savait justifiés, Zack ne broncha pas. Angeal, lui, tournait comme un lion en cage. Zack était son meilleur élève mais aujourd'hui il semblait faire délibèrement tout de travers. Et des fautes de base, en plus! Cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie en situation réelle, c'est ce qui mettait hors de lui le mentor. De plus, il ne s'était pas levé du bon pied ce matin, et son élève étrangement silencieux depuis la veille ne faisait qu'accroisser sa nervosité à l'exponentielle.

"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui." annonça-t-il brusquement. "De toute façon, tu es strictement incapable de faire quoique ce soit de bon maintenant, alors va faire ton rapport à Sephiroth, c'est lui qui est de charge cette semaine."

Les mots durs d'Angeal le percutèrent de plein fouet bien qu'il sût que son mentor ne voulait pas l'accabler en disant cela. Seulement, parfois, Angeal ne mâchait pas ses mots et rabaissait son élève sans s'en apercevoir, ignorant que ses propos pouvaient être interprétés d'une autre façon. Sachant cependant qu'Angeal voulait juste dire qu'il était trop distrait pour accomplir correctement un objectif, Zack se leva sans rien dire et quitta la salle. l'aîné lâcha un soupir fatigué en se massant l'arête du nez: quelque chose clochait, et il ne savait pas quoi.

Zack tourna à droite après l'ascenseur et frappa trois coups à la porte en bois massif -un luxe dans ce lieu entièrement bétonné, puis pénétra dans le bureau quand la voix neutre de l'argenté lui en donna l'autorisation.

"Tiens, bonjour Zack." le salua le général qui paraissait de bonne humeur, _lui_. "Tu viens pour...?"

"Rapport d'entrainement..."

Tout de suite, Sephiroth arqua un sourcil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas de "bonjour!" tonitruant, pas de sourire jovial, pas de blague stupide, ni de gémissements plaintifs exagérés, ni d'insultes hurlés à l'intention de Reno qui avait la sale manie de faire de meilleur scores que lui lors des entrainements d'espionnage. Néanmoins il ne dit rien et s'empara d'un carnet sur le coin gauche de sa table, s'apprétant à noter les nouveaux exploits de Zack.

"Quatre essais, quatre échecs."

Définitivement, quelque chose s'était passé. Sans faire de commentaire il écrivit les résultats. Pour veiller à ce que les Premières Classes maintiennent leur niveau, ils devaient s'entraîner et repporter leurs performances auprès du chef des Premières en charge. Angeal, Génésis ou Sephiroth, selon les semaines et les absences dûes aux missions.

Zack délaissa le port de son poids au mur, son grand ami du moment, tandis que Sephiroth se levait pour préparer du café. Le brun se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine douloureuse, le menton coincé entre les deux clavicules. L'argenté revînt avec deux grandes tasses blanches d'où s'échappaient un doux fumé de leur boisson noire favorite. Zack saisit celle que lui tendait son ami en murmurant un vague "merci". Il se sentait atrocement mal et ses échecs terassaient à coups de massue son moral bien amoché.

"Tu ressembles à un chien abandonné sur le bord de la route par son maître" commenta Sephiroth en buvant une gorgée. "Angeal a dû te passer un sacré savon."

"A cause de..."

"Tes quatre échecs, je m'en doute. Tu devais manquer de concentration."

"C'est mon gros problème, de toute façon..."

"Pas à ce point. Des soucis?"

Sephiroth avait une manière bien simple de réconforter, un peu maladroite même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais après une enfance aussi désastreuse dans les laboratoires de la Shinra, personne ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir. Zack examina le linot bleu avant de lui répondre, pas tout à fait sûr que ce qu'il faisait ne serve à quelque chose étant donné la personne à qui il s'adressait.

"Cloud. Lui et moi, c'est un peu bizarre en ce moment."

"Oh!...Le Soldat Troisième Strife? Celui qui ressemble à un chocobo?" quetionna-t-il d'une voix égale et distraite. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il t'a fait sa déclaration, finalement. C'est vrai que si tu ne t'en doutais pas, ça a dû te secouer."

"Pa-Pardon?"

Sephiroth en aurait rit à gorge déployée si cette action inhabituelle n'aurait pas fait fuir Zack. Les deux orbes bleu-mako clignèrent rapidement sous le choc de la révélation. Zack ressemblait à un automate dont seules les paupières seraient mécanisées, ce qui amusait grandement le général qui n'avait jamais vu son ami -et oui, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ressentait de l'amitié pour _ça_- aussi calme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?" demanda-t-il, intérieurement dévoré par la curiosité.

"Heu...rien du tout...il ...il ne m'a pas posé la question en fait. M'enfin!" s'écria tout à coup le brun en reconnectant tous ses neurones entre eux dans un sursaut. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Seph? Cloud n'est pas amoureux de moi! Faut arrêter le café mon vieux! C'est plutôt l'inverse, d'ailleurs..."

Face au retour de la mine sombre, Sephiroth décida d'analyser plus profondément la situation dans le but d'aider l'homme grommelant à sa droite.

"Donc, que s'est-il passé?"

Zack raconta de nouveau son histoire, sauf que cette fois, il le regretta très vite. Sephiroth n'était pas un homme de compassion, oh non! Il ne fit que se moquer de lui et rire allègrement -ou en tout cas l'équivalent d'allègrement sur l'échelle sephirothienne- tout au long de la narration.

"Va donc faire ta déclaration, ô grand héro Fair!" l'encouragea-t-il avec une tape dans le dos.

"Pour me faire jeter? Non merci! Il y a combien de pourcentage d'échec? 90%?"

"Si tu n'essayes pas, il y aura100%." lui fit judicieusement remarqué son supérieur.

Zack ne trouva rien à redire à cela mais jugea préférable de taire ses sentiments. A la place, il décida d'inventer une excuse bidon pour la veille et de continuer sa vie comme elle était. Il avait juré d'aider cloud quoiqu'il arriverait, non? Alors c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Un héro doit savoir faire des sacrifices, pas vrai?

* * *

Storm n'avait jamais vu un type aussi bizarre de toute sa vie.

Pourtant, il en avait vu, des mecs louches! La preuve ultime: il se regardait dans le miroir tous les matins. Mais là, il avait devant lui un cas à part. Vraiment, c'était l'atteinte d'un niveau mythique de ce qu'il appelait en son fort intérieur la "_pas-net-attitude_". Son colocataire, quel merveilleux specimen sur l'étude humaine! Bon, d'accord, il était lui aussi un être humain mais on ne pouvait pas s'étudier soi-même. Du moins, pas tout seul.

Son raisonnement et ses notifications mentales furent interrompues par une voix enjouée. Cloud lui demandait avec entrain s'il voulait un peu plus de café. Il l'avait trouvé comme ça à l'aurore, son blond. Pouf! Effacée la journée cauchemardesque, oubliée la nuit en mode mort-vivant! Le blond agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Bien qu'en apparence il paraissait avoir reprit le dessus sur ses émotions, Storm savait qu'en dessous il n'était que plus fragile encore et que son sourire, arme fatale dans l'art de l'illusion, avait pour but de cacher sa peine. En bon ami, Storm ne fit aucune référence à ce qui s'était passé. Son camarade devrait régler ce problème par lui-même, sans quoi cela tournerait à la catastrophe.

Cloud avait avalé deux assiettes pleines de pâtes, un véritable festin pour lui qui mangeait si peu habituellement et filait déjà vers la port en sifflotant, comme particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il portait son uniforme d'extérieur, signe qu'il allait effectuer des rondes sous la pluie toute la journée. Storm n'y voyait là rien de bien réjouissant mais pour Cloud, qu'importe le programme, il semblait que tout allait être parfait aujourd'hui. Vraiment, Storm commençait à flipper, quoiqu'il eut plutôt dit qu'il éprouvait une vive appréhension l'incitant à la fuite.

"A ce soir!"

"Que les dieux te viennent en aide..." grommela pour seule réponse son compagnon de chambre en se levant paresseusement pour aller s'habiller.

Cloud ne perçut pas la réponse. Il ferma la porte et se pressa de descendre les escaliers de services, pressé de rejoindre son escadron. Pressé, aussi, de revoir Zack. Car il savait que le brun allait se montrer, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il n'était pas envoyé à l'autre bout du monde par la puissante compagnie. Et cela ne manqua pas. Dix minutes avant la prise des fonctions de l'après-midi, la tête de piques jais apparut dans le hall où se trouvait déjà le plus jeune. Il sourit à Zack quand celui-ci s'approcha, tenant dans une main le fusil de l'infantrie et sous son autre bras le casque.

"Salut Cloudy!"

Mais son ami n'eut que le temps de prendre sa respiration et d'ouvrir la bouche, amorçant une réponse, que le Première Classe enchaîna:

"Je suis vraiment-vraiment-vraiment désolé pour hier!" s'excusa-t-il en placant ses mains jointes devant son visage, une expression contrite clairement affichée. "Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire mais pendant que je regardais les CDs Angeal m'a appelé, un truc urgent, et j'ai dû filé!"

Il avait pris tout la nuit pour concocter une excuse des plus pitoyables. Cloud n'allait marcher. Il ne _pouvait pas_ marcher. Mais Cloud, à sa grande surprise, lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

"Pas de problème!"

Le visage joyeux de Cloud...il sonnait si faux! Zack ignorait que si Cloud souriait peu souvent, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était capable de sourire pour de faux. C'était une faculté visant à rassurer son interlocuteur quand son âme partait en pièces, une tactique habilement mise au point pour sa mère, durant son enfance à Nibelheim.

"Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de t'avoir laissé en plan...que dirais-tu si je t'invitais à dîner, pour me faire pardonner?"

"Pourquoi pas? A quelle heure est-ce que tu finis?"

Non, non, non! Il ne fallait pas le voir! Surtout pas le voir! N'en finirait-il jamais, d'être blessé? Dépenser sans compter les minutes auprès de l'homme qui le chamboulait lui faisait que plus de mal. Cependant, il en redemandait à corps et à cris. Il était quoi, une espèce de masochiste sentimental? Mais rompre tout lien avec Zack serait une entreprise encore plus difficile. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus revoir ce sourire, ces yeux candides, de ne plus entendre ce rire franc. Ils mirent donc sur pieds leur rendez-vous et Cloud jura qu'il ne l'oublierait pas.

C'est ainsi que, soulagé, Zack se rendit dans le bureau des Premières pour remplir ces immondes papiers inutiles et encombrants -les rapports. Le coeur légé car il avait surmonté l'obstacle du jour. Le repas se passa merveilleusement, les deux hommes riant comme jamais, en toute sincèrité.

* * *

L'air était lourd.

Un orage avait détrempé la ville toute la journée, étalant une brume moite sur la cité grise.

Mais ça, la foule qui remplissait "L'Extase" s'en fichait.

Cloud se lâchait. Son corps vibrait au son de la musique, exécutant des mouvements souples d'où se dégageaient une énergie incroyable. Cette nuit, son crâne devait oublier les récents événements, et pour cela, il était prêt à tout. Le jeune homme s'était naturellement réfugié parmi les âmes perdues de la boite de nuit, posant un lapin à Jack. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment revoir un homme qui, sans le savoir, avait contribué à une chute plus profonde de sa vie amoureuse.

Les basses résonnaient et cognaient durement dans son estomac, le poussant à danser avec encore plus d'effort. Lascivement, il sentait une présence onduler derrière lui. Un torse lui frôla le dos, un bassin effleura ses fesses. Pendant quelques minutes ils dancèrent ensemble. Cloud en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil furtif vers l'inconnu: le gars était assez mignon.

L'autre se fit plus aventureux. Il laissait ses mains épouser les hanches de son partenaires, les accompagnant sensuellement dans leurs mouvements endiablés. Le blond se retourna d'un coup sec puis, à la surprise de l'autre danceur qui croyait se faire rejetter, passa les bras autour du cou satiné. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de le chauffer un peu, juste pour rire, et lui adressa un clin d'oeil séducteur. Ce petit jeu, il le trouvait ridicule, mais combien il fallait le mener pour qu'un étranger veuille passer la nuit avec vous!

Vingt minutes plus tard, Cloud était coincé entre un homme et le siège arrière d'une voiture.

* * *

Je sais que c'est pas bien de quémander mais...reviews?

/Squall/ "Si c'est mal, pourquoi tu le fais?"

/Seifer/: "Tu tortures des mecs ici aussi? Sadique...Faut prendre tes pilules pour te clamer, mémé!"

/Red/:"Eh, vous deux! Retournez dans votre section!"

Note: Correction n°1 effectuée! Normalement tous les mots sont là, quelques fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe ont été effacées et une ou deux répétitions supprimées. Merki à Azertu Au Rapport pour m'avoir signalé l'état (disons le - pitoyable) de ce chapitre!^^


	4. Ladyboy

**_A nos coeurs volés_**

Reconnaissance de dette: Squarenix, pourquoi es-tu Squarenix? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas moi?

Note d'une catastrophe cosmique (heu, non, pas Jénova...): Coucou tout le monde!^^ Navrée d'avoir mis tant de retard!! J'ai combien, trois ou deux semaines de retard? Me rappelle plus....En tout cas, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre!^^ Il a été vraiment très dur à écrire, celui-là, plus que tous les autres! J'espère qu'il clôtura correctement cette histoire mais personnellement, je suis assez contente de la fin. En même temps c'est juste un gros ramassis de bêtises que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire. Que voulez-vous, bien que je n'ai jamais décrit Storm, c'est un personnage auquel je me suis attachée!^^

La case "spéciale" de la soirée:

Tout d'abord Un gros **Joyeux anniversaire!^^** à **KimieVII.** (très en retard, ok!, mea culpa!^^) Plein de bisous, plein de bonheur, et plein d'hommes! (Bah quoi? C'est ce qu'il faut, nan?) ;D

Ensuite un gros merci à **Lenaleska**! Parce que j'ai su la fameuse date à souhaiter grâce à ton site, et aussi un énorme merci pour l'article que tu as écrit à propos de cette fic dessus!^^ Merkiiii! XD Je t'aime très fort, veux-tu m'épouseeeeeeer!! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

**Chapitre 4: Ladyboy**

* * *

_A nos coeurs volés_

_Anos flêches en lambeaux_

_Nous serons mille_

_Nous serions deux_

_Le coeur battant_

_Le coeur glorieux_

* * *

"Tu es sûr que c'est par là?"

Le ton accusateur de Cloud, sourcils froncés, ne laissait pas douter de ce qu'il pensait. Depuis une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond dans la ville, le blond commençait vraiment à douter des dires de son ami. Alors comme ça, il connaissait tout Migdar sur le bout des doigts? Quoiqu'il ensoit, ils marchaient depuis trop longtemps à la recherche de ce fichu resaurant Wutaïen dont Kunsel leur avait parlé. Le temps n'y arrengeait rien: il y avait un vent de tous les diables et Cloud se demandait si une tempête n'allait pas purement s'abattre sur la cité de béton. Zack, lui ne témoignait d'aucun doute sur la route qu'il empruntait à présent. Un rue un peu miteuse. elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Il chassa cependant cette impression de déjà-vue puis rattrapa à l'aide de grandes enjambées Zack, qui avait pris de l'avance pendant qu'il réflechissait. Tirant légèrement sur sa manche kaki, blouson caractériel des Soldats de la Shinra, il parvint à attirer suffisament son attention pour tenter de lui soustraire une réponse.

"Alors?"

"Mais oui! La terre est ronde, non?"

"Tu sais que ce genre de phrases ne me dit rien qui vaille quand elles sortent de ta bouche?"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit: tous les chemins mènent à Costa Del Sol! Alors pourquoi pas au resto Wutaïen?" répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait-là de la plus simple des évidences.

Cloud ressentit un besoin immense de le saisir par le col et de le secouer comme un prunier pour lui rappeler qu'ils vagabondaient depuis une éternité, qu'il avait faim, et que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient tranquillement mangé un plat maison en tailleur sur le sofa de Zack. Il fut lui-même étonné de cette cruelle envie: depuis quand était-il devenu aussi peu patient envers Zack?

En y réflechissant un peu, la réponse ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Depuis deux semaines le brun était tout bonnement devenu...adorable. Non, il ne voyait pas d'autre mot -à son grand désarroi- pour traduire les sourires charmeurs, les petits gestes attentionnés, les câlins intempestifs (et surtout de plus en plus nombreux) et autres actes qui attaquaient durement sa carapace. A force de se retenir d'agir comme un amant plutôt qu'en ami, Cloud devenait irritable. Néanmoins Zack ne paraissait pas remarquer ce changement de comportement. En cas contraire, il ne disait rien.

C'est en passant devant un porte bien connue que le Troisième Classe détermina enfin leur position.

"Zack!" s'écria-t-il d'une voix agacée. "Ce n'est pas dut tout de ce côté!"

Le jeune Soldat se sentait être de plus en plus désagréable au fur et à mesure que sa nervosité augmentait. Cet idiot de Zack les avait mené tout droit devant chez Léon! Il ne tenait aucunement à ce que le destin -et sa grande amie la poisse- ne trouve la situation propice à une rencontre entre l'homme cher à son coeur et l'homme cher à son lit.

"On est rue Mackina" expliqua-t-il au regard perplexe. "La grande rue des restaurants est à l'autre bout de la ville, même en prenant un bus ils ne nous accepteront pas, il est plus de dix heures."

"Oh..."murmura l'aîné, visiblement déçu. "Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer. Tu manges à l'appartement?" questionna-t-il les yeux brillant d'espoir.

Cloud hocha affirmativement le menton. A présent le brun semblait être doublement de bonne humeur, lui si abbatu de ne pas pouvoir emmener son ami au restaurant comme promis, un poignée de secondes plus tôt.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi attablés dans la petite cuisine de l'aîné. Cloud, avachi, les bras croisés sur la table plastifiée, observait son camarade s'affairer aux fourneaux. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait déjà de la casserole, provoquant un cri d'outrance de la part de son estomac affamé. L'appel traversa l'espace et heurta les oreilles du cuisinier qui ne manqua pas de se moquer ouvertement de la chose alors que le blond, écarlate, lui grognait un "crétin!" renfrogné. Malgré tout l'ambiance restait légère.

Pour se changer les idées Cloud parcourut la pièce du regard. Il aimait ces meubles sans prétention et la douceur qu'engendrait l'harmonie entre eux. Zack avait laissé la plupart des murs peints en blanc, prétextant que cela apporterait plus de lumière, ce qui faisait d'avantage ressortir la couleur verte pomme du canapé. Le sofa ne prenait qu'une maigre place dans la pièce servant à la fois de salle à manger, d'entrée et de salon, mais sa couleur...Cloud n'en revenait pas que l'on puisse réellement posséder un objet pareil. L'épéiste lui avait raconté qu'au début de sa carrière il avait récupéré le canapé dans un des rares vide-greniers de printemps car il venait d'avoir son propre studio -vive l'arrivé en Seconde Classe!- mais n'avait pas les moyens de le meubler à neuf. L'objet était le seul restant du début de la vie de Zack au sein de la Shinra et symbolisait, en quelque sorte, le trajet qu'il avait parcouru depuis les barraquements des Cadets. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il sortait à son ami pour justifier la présence horripilante du sofa dans son appartement.

Un repas plus tard ils étaient de nouveau en train de ne rien faire, chacun tentant de son côté de trouver une activité. Il n'était que minuit et ils mourraient tout d'eux l'envie de s'amuser. Néanmoins la console en-dessous du téléviseur ne les attirait pas plus que cela. Tout à coup, le brun bondit du canapé et s'écria joyeusement:

"Eh, mais Cloudy! Tu en connais des boites de nuit, toi!"

"Parce que toi non?" répondit-il placidement.

"Je veux dire, tu en connais plus que moi! Où tu vas danser, d'habitude?"

Cloud savait au fond de lui-même qu'il aurait dû retenir les mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres. Mais il n'en n'eut guère le temps que déjà il s'évadaient:

"A l'Extase."

"Et si on y allait? Oh, dis oui, Cloudy! J'ai terriblement envie de danser! Et puis, "ajouta-t-il afin de convaincre entièrement son interlocuteur sceptique, "ça fait un bail qu'on est pas sortis, toi et moi."

Le blond mit un temps avant de répondre à l'affirmative, hochant silencieusement la tête. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Emmener l'objet de son affection à l'endroit même où il rencontrait ses conquêtes? Avec toutes les possibilités pour qu'il se fasse aborder, lui qui était reconnu comme un habitué? C'était de la folie pure! Et pourtant le charme de Zack fit son effet. Il se retrouva bientôt pressé par le brun pour se préparer dans la salle de bain, les deux compagnons se hâtant comme s'ils étaient poursuivis. Cette hâte peignait l'escapade d'un doux ton d'aventure qui ne lui déplaisait pas et provoquait chez lui une légère euphorie.

Le réveil de ce joyeux brouillard prit la forme d'un néon clignotant. Quand il réalisa ce qui venait de faire, Cloud ressenti le besoin irrésistible de prendre les jambes à son cou et d'embarquer Zack au passage, loin, très loin de ce lieu de perdition. Mais la main de son aîné lui crochant fermement le bras pour passer devant le vigile l'en retînt. L'homme en costume salua d'un geste du menton Cloud, qui le lui rendit par réflexe.

Heureux hasard pour lui il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure peu avancée de la nuit. Les habitués n'étaient pas encore arrivés; l'ambiance sulfureuse n'avait pas encore pris ses quartiers sur la piste de danse.

"Wouah, j'adore cette chanson!" cria Zack par dessus la forte musique.

Il le tira sans ménage sur la piste de danse.

Des gros points arc-en-ciel sur le parquet boisé, une sandale abandonnée (on laissait entrer les gens en claquettes maintenant?), une capote dans son emballage...tel fut le spectacle que lui offrit le sol lors de son bond vers l'avant -Zack et sa légendaire délicatesse! Sa main fut relâchée une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Une heure passa. La foule commençait à se rassembler à "L'Extase". Prit par la musique, peu fameuse mais entraînante, cloud s'était détendu et se lâchait à présent librement. A sa droite Zack se déhanchait également, emporté lui aussi par le tempo endiablé. Les corps, trop nombreux, possédaient de moins en moins de place et se frôlaient. Zack sentait la chaleur monter et son confort diminuer mais il n'en pipa mot. Il préférait continuer de dancer et de dévorer Cloud du regard. Son ami ne le remarquait nullement. Bien qu'ils soient restés l'un près de l'autre la communication se révélait hardue, alors le brun en profitait pour observer Cloud bouger et l'expression qui le fascinait sur le visage du cadet.

Visiblement le Première classe ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tant de monde envahisse les lieux. Au milieu d'une chanson, il tapota l'épaule de son camarade et lui proposa, en hurlant pour couvrir la musique, de prendre un verre au bar. Le blond lui répondit par un sourire -il n'avait pas envie de s'égosiller, lui!

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les corps ondulants jusqu'au bar. Un homme de forte carrure, à la tignasse rousse et bouclée, salua les deux arrivants. Ses yeux s'allumèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent le blond qui prenait place sur un des hauts tabourets.

"He, mais c'est Cloud!" s'exclama-t-il. "Je suis Danny" ajouta-t-il amicalement en direction de Zack pour se présenter. "Alors, voilà ton mari?"

L'homme avait donné à Zack une très bonne impression. Il souriait chaleureusement, avec sincérité, et sa voix naturellement élégante offrait de lui une image paternaliste. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un homme accueillant. Cependant Zack ne saisissait pas le sens exacte de ses paroles. "Mari", avait-il dit? Cloud et lui n'étaient certainement pas mariés. D'ailleurs peu de personnes l'étaient à leur âge! Il supposait donc que cela avait une autre signification, mais laquelle? Il se tourna intrigué vers Cloud pour lui demander discrètement une traduction de cet argo inconnu mais le blond, écarlate, s'agitait sur son siège en effectuant des gestes nerveux pour démentir, tout en bafouillant:

"Q-quoi? Mais non! Enfin, pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines? On n'est pas du tout...! Enfin, lui et moi, c'est...enfin, on est...amis, quoi! Franchement, tu racontes des bêtises! C'est pas un mari, c'est mon meilleur ami! Tu pensais quand même pas...!"

Il continuait de gesticuler sur son siège, prenant de plus en plus de couleur, mi-souriant et mi-embarassé à la fois, comme s'il ne savait plus comment réagir face à cette situation. Gaïa, pourquoi Danny voyait-il toujours plus qu'il ne le fallait?

"Ah, désolé! "s'excusa le serveur auprès de Zack, riant de sa méprise. "Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que le gamin s'était casé."

"Casé?" répéta Zack sans comprendre.

"Vous n'allez pas souvent dans le milieu gay, n'est-ce pas?" questionna-t-il en déposant deux verres propres sur le comptoir. "Dans ce milieu là, les hommes on tendance à utiliser le mot 'mari' pour désigner leur petit-ami lorsqu'ils en parlent entre eux. On trouve toujours des manières de ce genre chez les homos. Après ça dépend aussi des endroits. Tenez, par exemple à Junon ils disent 'elle' pour parler d'un autre garçon gay! C'est marrant, non?"

Zack esquissa un sourire amusé tout en dévisageant l'employé. Il ignorait tout de ce type de milieu. Bien qu'il soit attiré par les deux bords il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un bar ou une boite gay.

"Alors Cloudy, tu dis 'mari' toi aussi?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

"Ca m'arrive quand je parle avec Danny ou des amis." marmonna-t-il très gêné.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?" fit le roux pour venir en aide à Cloud.

"Une bière blonde. J'ai toujours préféré les blonds!" répondit Zack en adressant un clin d'oeil taquin à son ami, rallumant la braise sur les joues pâles.

"Pour moi ça sera..."

"Un martini blanc, comme d'habitude!" claironna le barman en fouillant sous le comptoir.

Les soudaines rougeurs de Cloud s'étaient vite calmées, à son plus grand soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle! Combein de fois s'était-il plaint à Danny que Zack ne serait jamais son mari, que ça le deséspérait au plus haut point et que son "mari juste dans les rêves" était trop bien pour quelqu'un comme lui? Le pauvre rouquin en avait entendu, des gémissements mornes et plaintes imbibées de martini. Ce type devait être un ange pour être né doté d'une telle patience envers ses comparses.

"On retourne danser?" proposa-t-il contre toutes attentes à la fin de leur boisson.

Le brun s'empressa d'accepter avec joie.

Dans la prénombre d'ambiance Cloud ne ressemblait plus à être humain. Plutôt à une créature mythologique. Il en alliait le charme sensuel et le mystère. Il semblait transporté par la musique, ne plus être tout à fait de ce monde. Zack aimait cette vision qu'il n'avait alors jamais connue. Cette petite partie de la personnalité de Cloud, il ne la connaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait eut affaire à un Cloud séducteur, jamais le blond ne lui avait donné l'opportunité d'avoir accès à sa vie intime. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir cette facette.

Cloud ne s'affola pas de sentir des mains effleurer ses hanches pour les accompagner dans leur danse. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait, à l'Extase. La chaleur humaine s'en échappait, réchauffait son coeur meutri. Il se sentait enfin désiré et ses propres envies disparaissaient dans cet agréable sentiment. Cependant, contrairement aux autres mains qui s'étaient appropriées cette place sur lui, celles-ci ne faisaient que de graviter sans jamais effectuer un seul véritable attouchement. Il sentit bientôt que la personne derrière lui s'était sensiblement rapprochée et qu'elle dansait en suivant les ondulations de son propre corps et non les basses profondes de la musique.

La présence était là, agréable fantôme dans la noirceur de la boite de nuit. Il le suivait, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, ses doigts caressant furtivement de temps à autre sa cuisse, son épaule ou son dos. Cloud frissonna et oublia le son hurlant des enceintes lorsque le souffle tiède de cet inconnu rencontra sa nuque. Sa peau se hérissa, frisonna agréablement, savoura l'attention qu'on lui portait indirectement. Ses homoplates touchaient presque le torse qu'il ne voyait pas, mourant d'envie de s'y coller. La présence semblait familière et étrangère à la fois. N'avait-il pas déjà dansé avec cet homme? Avait-il passé la nuit avec lui par le passé?

Et si Zack l'apercevait dans cette position plus qu'explicite?

Ses entrailles se nouèrent d'un coup. D'accord, les probalilités que son ami de toujours veuille aller plus loin plongeaient droit dans les abysses océaniques. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il fallait garder ses maigres chances sauves! Si il était vu en train de flirter avec un autre homme, c'en était fini des espoirs illusoires!

Il vira donc sur ses talons pour faire comprendre -gentiment toutefois- que c'était sympa mais que le petit n'irait pas plus avant lorsqu'il vit...Zack.

Zack qui, brutalement, ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils faisaient tâche à se fixer, immobiles, et commençaient sérieusement à agacer les autres danceurs, qui se cognaient sans cesse contre ces statues de chair.

"On rentre?"

Zack n'était pas un Première Classe pour rien: il avait aussi appris les différentes manières de fuir, bien que sa présente tentative frôlait le ridicule par sa maladresse.

Il leur traça un chemin dans la foule en jouant des hanches et surtout des coudes. Cloud le suivait silencieusement, cependant bien décidé à lui demander des comptes une fois dehors. Serait-il possible qu'une de ces fameuses chances inexistantes vienne de se matérialiser ce soir?

La fraîcheur de la nuit clair surprit sa peau dénudée. Il descendit les quatre marches et se mit en route pour le retour près de Zack qui avançait, les mains dans les poches et le menton légèrement relevé, admirant au passage les astres. Somme faite, cette soirée ressemblait à tant d'autres vécues: ils étaient ensemble après un moment passé en la compagnie de l'autre, ils s'étaient bien amusé et profitaient de l'instant présent. Pourtant, la paix intérieure se manifestant sur le visage du brun ne paraissait pas aussi profonde que d'habitude. Cloud l'aurait même jugée factice.

"C'était sympa" commenta -t-il d'un ton détaché pour débuter la conversation.

"C'est vrai. Je ne connaissais pas cette boite."

Niveau de la conversation : zéro. Leur bavardage se révélait moins bruyant que le son lourd de leurs chaussures heurant le pavé. Ils traversaient un quartier où des courageux avaient réussi à construire quelques jolies maisons en bois.

"Mince, je crois que je nous ait encore perdu!" s'exclama tout à coup Zack, en se passant la main dans ses mèches jais, l'air contrit. "C'est le quartier où vit Aéris!"

Cloud l'observa un moment. Ses yeux bleus, remplis d'une lueur indéchiffrable, le fixèrent. Puis son expression neutre s'adoucit et un sourire d'indulgence tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Allez, suis-moi. Je connais le bon chemin."

C'était un trop bon moment pour poser des questions.

* * *

"Tu surchauffes."

"Je ne surchauffes pas. Je suis très calme."

"C'est ça le problème. Si tu étais très en colère et que tu avais jeté un regard pareil à ta tasse de café, j'aurais compris. Mais là, tu es _trop_ calme."

"Tu sais quoi? Je déteste tourner en rond comme ça. "

"C'est marrant, tu le fais beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ton mari pour lui en parler? Au pire tu te prendras un rataud et je me foutrais de ta gueule pendant les dix années à venir."

"...Tu sais que tu ferais un psychologue pitoyable?"

"C'est pour ça que je me suis engagé dans le Soldat."

"Tu es aussi un très mauvais mercenaire."

"Le seul truc intéressant dans la branche militaire c'est le fric qu'on y gagne. Que veux-tu que je te dise?"

Storm fit crisser les pieds d'acier en reculant sa chaise, dessinant une grimace sur la mine déjà sombre et agacée de son colocataire. Il était cinq heures du matin et Cloud, encore habillé d'un tee-shirt noir trop large et d'un pantalon de sport, râlait au-dessus de sa tasse de café. Son humeur massacrante dégageait une aura telle qu'un homme autre que Storm -à qui il manquait sérieusement une case- n'aurait osé chercher à le contrarier.

"Tu sais quoi?" intervint le chatain. "Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je mangeais du pop-corn avec le général Sephiroth. "

"Splendide..."grogna le blond toujours embourbé dans sa mauvaise humeur. "Je suis désormais sûr que la camisole de force que je t'ai acheté fera un parfait cadeau à Noël."

"On ne plaisante pas avec les signes!"

Avant que Storm n'ait pu se lancé dans une tirade épique -et particulièrement détaillée- de la façon dont les ondes planétaires et les esprits des êtres passés envoyaient des signaux via le réseau des rêves, un son lourd et perçant s'éleva comme une plainte dans le bâtiment. Le silence s'abbatit comme une lame dans l'étroit appartement, les deux hommes se fixant avec étonnement en écoutant la sirène. La seconde d'après ils enfilaient en vitesse leur uniforme, se jetant par la suite à corps perdu dans le couloir pour rejoinbdre à la hâte la cour principale.

Ils passèrent avec beaucoup d'autres soldats devant Kunsel, qui distribuait à tour de bras les armes. Cloud, qui avait déjà brièvement discuté avec lui un jour que le Seconde Classe se trouvait chez Zack, se permit de lui faire un léger signe de tête pour le remercier.

Ce n'était qu'un exercice de rassemblement destiné à entraîner les jeunes troupes à se rassembler rapidement en cas d'attaque surprise -bien qu'elles fussent impossibles au sein de la Shinra même, elles étaient relativement courantes sur les champs de bataille. Pourtant, Cloud put aisément apercevoir l'inquiétude logée dans le regard de son supérieur.

Oui, Kunsel s'inquiétait. A juste titre d'ailleurs! Hier, il avait croisé Zack alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

Le joyeux luron n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase.

_"J'ai fait une connerie."_

Il se doutait que Zack réglerait très vite son problème avec Cloud, car il était inévitable que le coeur volé du brun ne finisse par se trahir un jour. Toutefois, le voir aussi mal lui tordait l'âme: était-il possible d'envoyer un tel bloc d'optimisme aussi loin dans les ténèbres?

Ses pensées s'écrasèrent brutalement sur le béton quand une main amicale lui fila un grand coup dans le dos. Il balança son regard le plus noir possible en priant le ciel pour que l'individu saisisse que ce geste d'amitié viril (et trop douloureux à son goût) ne rentrait pas dans la case "action admise".

Mais Le Grand Zack Fair n'en avait que faire et lui sourit pleinement avant de partir au pas de course rejoindre les troupes. Il faisait partie des Soldats qui devaient instruire les bleus des règles à appliquer dans les situations d'urgence et un retard dans cette fonction lui vaudrait une heure de remontrances à la Sephiroth. Ce qui s'apparentait à un superbe bottage de cul avec Masamune.

"Bonjour tout le monde!"

Ce matin il avait enfilé son sourire en même temps que sa veste. Il fit donc le discours habituel aux recrues, essayant de ralentir la dangereuse réflexion de ses petites cellules grises. Comme tous les autres, Cloud le fixait. Le regard océanique posé sur lui, cependant, se révélait bien différent de tous ceux braqués sur lui. Les orbes se paraissaient ni endormies ni ennuyés malgré l'heure très matinale. Bien au contraire! Son ami semblait réflechir très profondément. Se rémémorait-il l'incident de la veille? Zack enfouissait cette angoisse sous son devoir présent et ne manifestait qu'une joie ordinaire durant ses explications.

La bonne humeur...une question d'entraînement!

"Rompez!"

La foule de combattants se dispersa bruyamment, quelques-uns pestant contre ce qu'ils considéraient comme une perte de temps. Profitant de l'occasion Cloud s'approcha de Zack. L'épéiste ne prit conscince de sa présence qu'au moment où il entendit une paire de botte racler contre les graviers. Il releva descendit du nuage où son esprit avait trouvé refuge et tenta un sourire chaleureux.

"Hey, Cloudy!" l'acceuillit-il.

"Salut Zack. Tu as deux minutes?"

"Mais pour toi Cloudy j'ai toujours du temps! Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ensemble?"

"La cafétéria est bondée à cette heure-ci. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir par là-bas?" fit-il en désignant un banc à l'écart. "Je commence bientôt mon service mais je voudrais régler un truc avec toi avant."

Face à cette franchise et au sérieux inscrit sur le visage de son compagnon Zack comprit que toute tentative d'ignorer le malaise entre eux serait inutile. Le blond avait visiblement déccidé de saisir le chocobo par les plumes. Ils allaient cette fois résoudre le problème en discutant à coeurs ouverts, en adultes. L'originaire de Gongaga redoutait quand même les conséquences d'un tel acte. Cloud se sentirait-il capable de maintenir leur amitié tout en sachant ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui? Il en doutait effroyablement.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux côtes à côtes, les bras croisés pour maintenir la doudoune chaude contre eux, inestimable rempart du froid humide tombé sur la caserne.

"Je voulait qu'on éclaircisse ce qui s'est passé hier."

Etonnament la voix de Cloud ne tremblait pas. Non, les mots étaient sortis naturellement de sa bouche, posés. Après avoir atteind un certain point de non-retour on ne pouvait plus craindre ses actions.

"Dans la boite?"

"Dans la boite."

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai parut bizarre. J'avais un peu bu et j'étais fatigué. Je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais."

Il était hors de question de perdre Cloud. Tant pis pour les mensonges. Point barre.

"Oh...Il me semblait que tu tenais pourtant très bien l'acool même lorsque tu rentres de mission." remarqua-t-il. "Donc est-ce que c'est vrai ce mensonge?"

Zakc avait baissé les yeux. Observation triste et résignée de ses chaussures. Cloud ne retînt pas une moue. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il confronté à ce silence buté? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers aujourd'hui, la situation ne pouvait plus durer.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi "débuta-t-il en se forçant à paraître sûr de lui "mais je déteste laisser les choses s'éterniser. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche depuis un bon moment et je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais là, il faut mettre tout à plat. J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille et la tête plus claire quand je serais fixé. Alors voilà ce que je pense."

Il s'appuya d'une main sur le dossier du banc pour garder l'équilibre tandis que l'autre s'empara d'un pan de col du brun, l'amenant sans possibilité d'échappatoire jusqu'à lui.

Il prit son temps pour embrasser Zack. Ce serait sans doute l'unique fois où cela serait possible et il tenait à en profiter au maximum. Par ailleurs son ami possédait assez de force pour le repousser si l'envie l'en prenait, par conséquent il ne voyait aucune raison valable pour se presser.

Il ferma les yeux et apposa ses lèvres sur la bouche stupéfaite du Première Classe. Tendrement il en savoura la chaleur et le saveur de chair douce qui en émanait. Il le goûta en surface, son coeur s'emballant à la fois de l'audace de son geste et des sensations que provoquait chez lui ce seul baiser. A présent le muscle qui propulsait vigoureusement la vie dans ses veines cognait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir crever la paroi où Dame Nature l'avait placé et rejoindre la poitrine de Zack. Son coeur ne lui appartenait plus, entièrement destiné à l'être à qui il démontrait toute son affection.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Trop court pour que Zack, qui venait de heurter la réalité, puisse réagir, et suffisamment long pour que le benjamin ait l'impression qu'une drogue vienne de le faire décoller.

Il brisa le contact en rougissant furieusement sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

"La balle est dans ton camp." murmura-t-il.

Le souffle de Zack s'était simplement arrêté net. Rêvait-il? Il n'osait bouger et fixait d'un air abasourdi son ami. Sa discussion avec Aéris lui revenait en mémoire. Sous ses yeux hébétés, Cloud perdait peu à peu contenance et ne savait plus où se mettre, se tortillant nerveusement le poignet droit de la main gauche.

"Ah!" s'écria tout à coup Zack en sortant de sa torpeur. "Quoi? Stop! Attends, là...! Heu...juste...pouce! Temps mort! Tu me la refait?"

"Désolé..."

"Non!" fit-il en rattrapant Cloud par le bras alors que celui-ci faisait mine de partir. "Je t'aime!"

La phrase était sortie toute seule, comme pour retenir le blond de s'enfuir. Une brillante réussite puisque ce fut au tour du Troisième Classe de stopper tout mouvement. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur son visage alors que son cerveau analysait et intégrait les mots prononcés par le brun. Puis il éclata de rire tandis que Zack était toujours en état de choc et persuadé que s'il lâchait son ami, celui-ci ne reviendrait jamais.

Le plus jeune se laissa retomber aux côtés de l'épéiste, plus proche, contre lui et lâcha un audible soupir de soulagement.

"Et moi qui croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir après ça!" rit-il encore en sentant le poids énorme s'envoler de sa poitrine.

Il nicha sa main dans la paume du brun qui riait doucement lui aussi. Zack passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant et le serra contre lui, lui témoignant en retour de la tendresse. Il fourra son nez dans le cou blanc, respirant l'odeur épicé de la peau jusqu'à s'en sentir ivre et détendu. Cloud se pressa un peu plus contre lui, bien décidé à câliner l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé de loin.

* * *

La joue posée contre le creux d'une épaule, Cloud savourait la chaleur moite qui se dégageait du torse musclé de son petit-ami, réprimant quelques frissons que les doigts de Zack provoquaient en effleurant son dos et ses hanches. Il se rencogna contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être, embrassa fugacement un coin de la mâchoire à sa portée.

"C'est la première fois que je fais ça dans un hôtel." commenta distraitement le Première Classe sans cesser ses petites caresses. "C'est quand même une chance qu'on ait pu trouver un établissement qui n'est pas complet à cette période de l'année, sans avoir loué à l'avance."

"C'est vrai qu'on a prit nos congés sur un coup de tête. Normalement on n'a pas le droit sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, non?"

"Mais ce sont des circonstances exceptionnelles! C'est notre premier mois ensemble!"

***

Plus loin, dans une ville grise, on toqua à la porte de l'appartement des deux Troisième Classe. Storm, surpris de ne pas avoir perçu les pas dans le couloirs avant, fronça les sourcils. Il énonça cependant un "Entrez", trop curieux de savoir qui se présentait chez eux

La porte s'ouvrit sur le général Sephiroth. Aussitôt Storm exécuta le garde à vous réglementaire non sans songer qu'il devait paraître bien ridicule dans son vieux jogging déformé.

"Repos, Troisième Hankt." fit-il calmement en pénétrant dans la pièce. "Je suis à la recherche du Lieutenant Fair, je pensais le trouver avec le Troisième Strife."

Storm, de retour à son stade habituel de neutralité exentrique, secoua négativement la tête.

"Ils ont pris leurs congés tous les deux. Partis ce matin, mais je ne me rappelle plsu où....à la mer, je crois."

Sephiroth soupira en se massant l'arête du nez.

"Au moment où il a le plus de retard dans ses rapports, évidemment..."

"Excusez mon audace, mon général, mais puis-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle?"

L'argenté arqua un sourcil. Toutefois il le lui permit d'un signe de tête.

L'air grave et sérieux, sans sciller, Storm demanda alors d'une voix curieuse:

"Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de manger du pop-corn?"

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, fini!^^

Pour tous ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question, cette fin est symbolique à mes yeux. (Symbolisme à deux balles, je sais! XD) Sephiroth et Storm ont été les deux principaux spectateurs de l'amour de Cloud et de Zack. Au départ je voulais mettre que Storm observait Cloud comme on regarde une série du genre "Les feux de l'amour" donc il devait manger du pop-corn en regardant cette 'série en live'. Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait et l'idée du pop-corn est restée...Le général et Storm sont liés, d'une certaine manière, parce qu'ils s'amusent à regarder comment Cloud et Zack se mettent ensemble!^^

Et désolée encore pour les fautes...j'ai essayé de corriger ce chapitre au fur et à mesure mais je reprendrais une correction générale de toute la fic plus tard...

En attendant merci beaucoup pour tous ceux/celles qui ont laissés des reviews ou qui ont juste lu!^^

Mais vous savez, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commenter! ;D


End file.
